A little Heaven and Hell A Who Am I prequel
by MistressKenobi
Summary: When Lillian and her group are sent to Hadrians Wall as reinforcements trouble may lurk around every corner and possibly something more. For those who read my previous story Who Am I you will know what I mean. I give you a continuation of their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again everyone. ) After much consideration I have decided to bring Lancelot and Lillian back, atleast for one more story so far. But which one you may be wondering. Well, you all know what happened when she left Hadrians Wall all those years ago, but what happened with her time there. Here are your answers. I am proud to give you the Lillian and Lancelot prequel to "Who am I" Enjoy! and please review. Take care and I will update soon. Hope you all have happy holidays.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe their reassigning us." Ellaine spoke up as the small band made their way around the bend. Seven Sarmatian Knights and their Roman commander. Not very threatening when you lay eyes upon them but to those who knew of the Sarmatians they would think twice.

Turning East the small band made their way towards their desination. Hadrians Wall. Woad activities had grown rapidly and nearly out of hand in recent months and now aid was called for. Casualities were on uncounted and details were kept hidden from the Sarmatians as they continued on.

"We are needed Ellaine." The woman beside her responded. Wind whirled around them as the traipsed on casting her dark hair before her eyes. Running her finger through her long locks she looked to the woman beside her. "Besides, if we were in need you would be eager for reinforcements as well." She smiled trying to cheer the tall, blonde, woman beside her up.

"We dont even know how long we will be there. Hadrians Wall is a playground for woads and pics. There will always be a threat." The woman shot back.

"Thats why they sent for the best." Lillian remarked sticking her chest out, back straight and her head held high. The laugh she heard beside her began to grow and soon all those around her laughed at the sight. "I knew I would get you to laugh." Lillian added, slightly chuckling herself. Dropping the facade she returned her posture to that of its normal state.

"Its just,..." the green eyed woman started to speak as her laughter died away into the wind. "We do not know what to expect from this Artorius Castus or his knights." Soon the laughter that had whelled up around the two women began to die as the realization hit them all. She was right. No one knew what to expect from this Roman or the situation they would find themselves in at the wall. This was an entire new territory.

"So was our post before we got there but we adapted. We learned to survive. We can learn again." Lillian placed a caring hand on the womans shoulder. "Do not be worried. Although I may not know this 'Artorious' I know the men that work under him. Several of his knights I knew in my youth." she added with a small smile.

Again her eyes lit up as she thought of her youth and visions of her family flooded her mind. Some of the ease lifted up at the sound of some one knowing those they would soon fight alongside but it did not lift all.

"How do you know the men are still alive? A lot of things can happen in five years." Ellaine pointed out, her mood serious as she spoke. Although she did not want to damper the joy in the dark haired womans eyes she did not want her to be crushed should those she spoke of no longer live.

Slowly the reality of the situation krept upon her. "You are right Ellaine." She admitted sadly. Coming up on the otherside she heard Axels horse trotting up to them. Looking over she managed a small smile as she greeted the young man. Turning back she faced the woman beside her. Determinationheld firmly in her eyes and equally in her voice. "I have no proof that those I speak of live or not. I have no proof they live. But...I also contain no proof that they have died in battle. All I have is my hope that some of them still stand behind that wall." Her deep, sky blue eyes piercing the green of those looking back at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We dont need help Arthur. We can handle the Woad situation on our own accord." He announced, standing the dark haired knight placed his hands firmly on the table. Those around him nodded in agreement at the mans statement. "We have fought here long and hard without help we do not need it now."

Sitting there Artorious Castus, more commonly known as Arthur, remained of a calm disposition as the debate continued.

"Many of our men died this last year Lancelot. Our men. If the Woads and Picts coninue with their raids as they have this last year we will lose even more and none of us shall remain standing to see our freedom."Arthur responded looking to all as he spoke. "How many more comrades are we eager to bury in our cemetery before you find it time to accept the help that is being offered?"

"They come because Roman blood was spilt on the last few attacks." One spoke up, slightly shorter then the rest but none the less as confident and fearless.

"Its not a question of whose blood was spilt Bors, whether it be Roman or Sarmatian." Arthur replied to the accusation.

"Then Rome is questioning our ability to protect their wall." Another announced, quite in agreement with the others.

"Its not like that Galahad." Arthur said. Breathing deep the Roman officer rested his head uon his hands as he thought about the worries of his men. Standing he looked to them all. "All of you have fought bravely without question. No one can deny that. Rome is not questioning your abilities as Knights, nor should you." Arthur finally announced, his voice echoing in the silent room as the men listened. "I do not like this any better then you but we have no say in this matter. The knights that are being sent cannot replace those that we have already lost, but we must give them a chance to fight with us."

"This will not be an easy adjustment Arthur." a man across from him spoke. Tall he was even though he sat.

"I know Dagonet." Athur agreed. Looking around once more he met the eyes of each Knight wondering how each must feel about the new situation. "But we have our orders."

"When will they get here?" Gawain finally spoke up, taking a drink of the ale before him.

"Commander Cauis and his men left their post little little more then a week ago, they should be here by tomorrow." Arthur confirmed. Suprised at the appointed date of arrival the men remained silent.

The night at Arthurs round table continued on in silent thoughts as one by one the men left, each dreading the thought of what tomorrow brought.


	2. At first glance

**Hello once again everyone. Hope you are all well and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a bit choppy but I wrote it at 1 am and sick so I will make up for it in the next one. Anyways please read and review thank you.**

**(P.S. I realized that I labeled Lillians horse as a male at the beginning of my first story and a female at the end. Just to clarify I am sorry and I have decided that the horse is to be male. Sorry about that. Enjoy!)  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quickly men!" Caius spoke aloud, ushering them through the wall. Behind the large, ominous wall an entire village laid. Families emerged as the group made their way through the small city. The even larger escort greated them at the gate led them to their destination. In the lead was Caius, who had raced to the lead after all was through the gate, and now found himself conversing with a fellow Roman, their voices barely above a whisper.

"Well isnt this a warm welcome." Lillian laughed sarcastically. Beside her she saw a Roman look her over. Not really sure what she saw in his eyes as they moved over her.

"Knights." Caius shouted drawing their attention. "I have just been informed that we had arrived earlier then expected. I shall go on and meet with the commander and to announce our arrival. I have also received word that the knights of this wall are in the practicing arena. Your orders are to meet up with them and wait there for my return. These men will show you the way." He ordered. The look on his face showed a clear annoyance at the situation. Obeying their commanders orders they seperated and followed the few men that were to be their guides.

Silence hung about the now smaller group as the romans let the sarmatians through the streets once more. Clearly obvious that the Roman soldiers here wold treat them no differently then those at their original post.

"Here's hoping this Artorius is more likeable then or 'dear Caius'" Ellaine joked as they continued on their way. Although she remained silent at her comrades words she fully agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I still dont like it." Bors spoke up, swinging one of his daggers at a defending Dagonet. Cautiously the duo practiced their techniques amid several other sparring duos. The rest sat around the edges of the arena doing various things. Sharpening blades, drinking, enjoying the company of the local women.

"None of us do Bors." Dagonet agreed in a low voice, defending his comrades advances.

"You think they woulda sent reinforcements when all this started." Galahad spoke up. Off to the side of the main arena the young knight was sharpening his own weapons, not partaking in the sparring of the others.

Anger was once again aroused in many of the Sarmatian knights, except for a just few. In one corner of the arena one such man sat, silent yet ever watchful and sure of his surroundings. Stroking the soft, feathered head of his companion. Rising he sent the hawk to the sky above and reaching over Tristan gabbed his bow and readied for more archery practice. Blocking out the sound of swords clashing he set an arrow and amimed for his mark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This village is far greater then ours." Ellaine spoke up. Though she remained silent, Lillianed agreed fully with her friend. She was right this city was bigger then their post. They did not have the need for as many people that were held here. Nor did they have the need for such weaponry. Their post had been smaller and less active then that of Hadrians Wall. A lot of changes would take place in the adjustments here. Everything is busier, crowded. Lillian found herself smiling at the look on the womans face as she stared around the land that was to be their home for an unsaid amount of time.

Smile slowly fading Lillian let her mind drift. Questions unnumbered filled her head. Were her childhood friends still alive? Are they dead? How have they changed? Little more then five years had passed since she had last seen them. She had been 14, the boys 15, when they had been taken. She wondered if they would even remember her, or the lands of the fathers. Five years of war can change people, can cause them to forget, even things that they may hold dear. She could not blame them if they did not remember her or their homeland, even she found it difficult at times to recollect the faces of her family. In her heart she hoped that they would.

"You're eager to see them arent you?" Ellaine commented. For the last few moments she had watched her as Lillian seeped deep into thought.

"What?" Lillian asked suprised at the sound of her voice. "Oh yes...I am." Lillian answered as the womans question finally registered. "But like you said it has been awhile." she smiled.

"It will be fine I am sure of it." Ellaine answered trying to reassure her friends unsaid worries.

"It shall be an adjustment though." Lillian added.

"An adjustment? Hows that?" Ellaine asked unsure of her comrades meaning.

"I remember 15 year old boys. They shall be twenty now. That is a change. They are no longer troublemaking youths, they are young men. It shall be weird to think of them as that way. Even if they are still troublemakers." she laughed letting her mind once again roll back to her youth. Carefree childhood days, before their enlistment into the army.

Pulling slightly on their reigns the group came to a halt.

"This way." The rough voiced Roman commanded, pointing at a darkened tunnel way before them. "We go on foot from here, you may tie your horses to the posts." Dimounting they all followed suit, but only after the romans accomplished it first. Tying her horse up she gently carressed the nose of the cheek of the dark colored animal before her.

"Rest here my friend. We will not be long." Neighing, the horse lightly nudged her. Laughing at his odd behavior she rested her head upon his wll defined neck. "What am I to do with you Midnight."

"Lillian?" A voice shouted for her from bahind.

"Coming!" she responded. Turning for the tunnel she saw several Roman guards, those that had led them here to begin with, looking at her. Eyeing her every move. Passing she met their stare dead on.

"Lillian!" the voice called for her once more. Reappearing from the depths of the tunnel she saw Ellaine emerge out of the corner of her eye, Axel at her side. Hand still placed clearly on the dagger to her side she broke her glare with the Romans to join the two watchful knights. Occaisionally drawing her cautious look back to them as she passed.

"What was that about?" Axel asked as she walked passed him, looking at the men as he asked.

"Nothing, come on the others are expecting us." Lillian spoke up, hoping to stop any possible confrontation from beginning. Just what they needed, to start their new life at Hadrians Wall on a bad note. Silence hung between the three as they walked, silhouttes of the other knights were not far ahead. The echoing of their footsteps filled her ears only to be soon drowned out by the all to familiar sound of clashing swords. The sun welcomed the group as the reached the end of the tunnel, her eyes looking to the sparring men. Some ways away a man lay praticing archery, and several others sat drinking with the company of several women. _'That lovely to see, a batch of womanizers.' _she thought as she brought her eyes back to the sparring men. Faces of the children she knew filled her mind as she tried to melt them into those of the men before her. Around her the others gathered unsure of what to do. The Roman that led them seemed not to care and remained back in a corner getting hold of a nearby woman.

"Do you recognize them?" Ellaine whispered underneath the loud clashing of metal and the thud of arrows hitting their mark.

"I cant be sure." Lillian answered softly. In the corner of the arena her eyes fell upon the one with dark curled hair. Barely seeing his portriat as he leaned in to kiss the neck of a long haired woman. _'Disgusting womanizers.' _she thought bringing her eyes to the center of the arena. Squinting hard she concentrated on the taller man in the center of the arena. Trying to place a name with the face.


	3. daughters

**Hello. The reunion as happened! yah! But with mixed results. Hope you enjoy. Please continue to read and review and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dagonet..." she whispered, uncertainty evident in her voice. She eyed the man curioiusly as he continued to duel. The fact that the men did not notice their arrival did not bother her, she liked the fact that she was able to take a moment to watch them, to try and figure it out herself.

"Who?" Ellaine asked, curious as to who her friend may have recognised. Following her gaze she saw the taller man that captivated her friend so.

Not meaning to insult her, Lillian paid not heed to her question, stepping forth farther she revealed herself even more to the world and the waking sun. Unknowningly she felt uneasy as she tried to brush what dirt she could from her uniform. She noticed their armoring was different then theirs, heavier, more metal. Must be because of the location. Her post had assigned them lighter armor, leathers with few metal pieces. The did not have the resources or reason for them. Pushing herself onward she ignored the look of her garb.

"Nicely done Bors." the man said as he deflected another blow. Obvious that they still did not notice her.

_"Bors. Did he say Bors? Bors is alive!" _For a brief moment she felt a great weight lifted from her atleast one of her friends still lived. Now to find the remaining three among the group.

"Come on Dag, you'll have to do better then that." the smaller man shot back. All the taller could do was laugh at the mans request.

_"Dagonet!" _she thought to herself. Glad to her the name come from another. _"He lives." _Happiness overwhelmed her at the thought of the man she looked to as an older brother still walked the earth and was there before her.

"Excuse me?" she managed to say aloud drawing the mens attention to her at last. Even the dark haired man in the corner took a break from his laison with the petite woman on his lap. "Dagonet?" she asked looking to him. Hoping he would see her and not some random woman calling his name. "Its really you isnt it. You and Bors."

Signaling to the smaller man to stop for a moment he came forth, looking at her questioningly. Staring hard at her he spoke up. "May I help you?" he asked unsure of who the woman before him was. Her dark haired bellowed in the wind and around her face. He deep blue eyes peirced his.

_"Her eyes." _he thought to himself. _"Why do they look at me like they do?" _

The look at honest confusion remained steady on the mans face a moment longer as silence filled the air around them and the look of confusion left his face with that of recognition took its place.

"Lillian?" he asked, not believing that the woman before him could possibly be the childhood friend he had left behind. The once fourteen year old girl that he remembered was not who he saw before him at first. Her once small boyish frame of youth was now that of a slim, curvy 19 year old woman. The only thing that remained true to what he remembered were her eyes. Eyes that would pierce through to your soul if she held your stare long enough.

At the sound of his voice uttering her name she lost control and through herself into his larger frame. "It is good to see you again Dagonet." she half cried as she hugged him dearly. The boy that had looked after her for so long in their childhood was alive and nothing could spoil that moment. Tenderly the gentle giant returned her caring embrace.

"I cant believe you're here." Dagonet said releasing her. "Look at you." he added holding her arms out so that he could get a better lookd at her. "How have you been?" he asked briefly forgetting those around him. Had he looked her would have seen a look of suprise on a select few and curiousity on the others.

"I am well my friend. How are you?" she laughed.

"Better. Suprised to see you but happy all the same." Dagonet answered with a smile.

"My, my, my Lillian." A voice came from behind him. "Never thought we would see you again. Especially here." the man said as he drew their attention.

"Good to see you too Bors." she said as she manuevered her way to him and embraced him as well. Holding him briefly she saw the face of another near the back. Marking adorned his still youthful face.

"Tristan." she whispered as she released Bors and made her way to the young man in the back.

"How are you my friend?" she asked when she reached him.

"As well as could be expected with war around us. It is good to see you Lillian." He answered, bowing his head in respect to her.

"Same old Tristan. Not one for physical interaction." she laughed, returning his bow to him.

"What brings so far from home?" Dagonet asked drawing her attention back to him.

"What, a girl cant come and reunite with a few childhood friends." she announced sarcastically.

"One does not usually do this in times of war." a voice spoke up. Parting the crowd revealed the one who bore the voice. The dark haired man in the corner walked forth.

"Lancelot, you remember Lillian dont you." Dagonet said as the knight stepped up.

_"Lancelot." _she thought to herself.

"Of course she would follow us wherever we would go. Never giving us a moments peace without her. Seems not even a war could prevent that." he announced, the smell of his breath indicated the man was slightly drunk.

"And your still as cocky as ever Lancelot and drunk to say the least. Please do not let me interrupt you relations with the woman of there." Lillian sneered although a hint of sarcasm laced her voice, oblivious to the drunken man.

"My relations are none of your concern." Lancelot shot back.

Stepping forward Dagonet wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away.

"Whats that all about?" she asked as she was whisked away.

"He's drunk. Not usually like that so pay no attention to him. He'll be better by tomorrow. Lancelot is not very happy at the moment. Not many of us are." Dagonet answered.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Lillian asked bring a halt to their walk.

"A lot of our men died this year." Dagonet replied rather quietly. "We are to 'welcome' reinforcements this afternoon." he added rather hesitantly.

"Reinforcement? So all of you disapprove of Rome sending aid to you?" she asked retreating from his arm. Looking around she saw the others looking at them. She saw her fellow knights still in the tunnel. How could she ahve forgotten them she cursed herself.

"Yes!" Lancelot shouted, practically growling the words as he said them.

"Really?" she shot back taking offense to the mans disregard for her or her fellow knights. Frustration filled her voice and anger coursed through her veins.

"That is enough Lancelot." Dagonet said quietly silencing the somewhat drunk man. Bringing his eyes back to her he saw the emotion in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." she replied through gritted teeth.

"So tell me, what brings you so far from home?"

Not caring anymore whether they knew or not she spewed her story before them.

"Several months after the four of you were taken the Romans came back. They needed more knights but there were not enough boys of the right age, so they took us girls instead." She answered, her eyes still locked to the brown of Lancelots. _"Such a cruel man. What happened to the boy I knew. He was never this bad."_

"So you are in the Roman military?" Bors spoke up.

"Yes. 10 more years and my term is over." she replied. "In fact, Lancelot..." she was about to let loose all her frustration at the dark haired knight but was silenced quickly at the sound of a commanding voice.


	4. Lillians Introduction

**Hello again. Sorry I havent updated for a while. School has been keeping me rather busy but I will try and update more. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I shall post again as soon as possible. Thank you to all who read and to all who review. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello all!" a man announced emerging from the depths of the shadows. The group she had come with parted so that he may come through and reveal himself. Walking beside the man she saw Cauis. "Welcome to Hadrians Wall. I am Artorious. You may call me Arthur." he added as he made his way to his men. Even now the seperation between the two Sarmatian groups was evident. Arthurs on one side of the arena and Cauis' on the other and Lillian some how found herself stuck between them, alone in the middle. "I am sorry that I was unable to greet you at the wall, but you arrived sooner then we had anticipated. But, I trust that you will enjoy your stay here at the wall, as long as the woads will permit." he humored trying to lighten the mood between the two meet parties.

She heard the smallest twinge of sincerity in his voice as he spoke. His eyes showed a calm and understanding wisdom far beyond his years. Obvious in his stare was the impact that only a few years of war had had upon him.

"Artorious, if you would allow me, let me introduce you to the men that shall me serving under you." Ciaus announced, with a wave of his hand he beckoned for his knights to come closer. How she hated it when he would do that. As if they were pathetic beings instead of individuals. "May I present Cordaine and Emanuel, both excellent marksmen and Axel, one of my finest swordsmen. All three skilled in hand to hand combat." The tone in his voice suprised her, for a moment she thought she had heard pride in his voice when he introduced the skills of the men, probably because he felt it was largely due to him. She watched and waiting for the introductions to continue, eventually the cold blue eyes of Cauis fell upon the women and he held his tongue. See the prediciment Arthur spoke up prompting the Roman to continue.

"Ther are fine men I am sure of it, especially if they were trained by your skilled hands and taught under your watchful eyes but, I am eager to know as to why Rome sent so few of you. I had received word that we were to receive more then just three knights." Arthur persisted seeing the dissapointment in the mans eyes as well as in the eyes of the women before them.

Sighing the man continued. "May I also present Elizabeth, Izea, Ellaine and..." all watched as he pointed to the women as he named them off. At the low sound of the Romans voice mentioning their name the women stepped forth and bowed respectfully to the man they would be calling their commander. When at last his fingers lastly landed upon the dark haired woman at Dagonets side. "...Lillian." The dullness in his voice was evident but was nothing compared to the murmurs she heard from Arthurs knights nor the looks she saw from the corner of her eye.

"You have women knights in your group?" Arthur asked rather suprised to hear, he had not known that Rome had begun to recruit female knights.

"Unfortunetaly yes." Cauis answered.

Lillians heart began to fill with anger to her commander, he had always been like this. Looking down on them.

"You see Arthur Rome did not feel the need to bless me with an all male brigade as they did you. They felt the men should be posted elsewhere." Cauis continued bitterly as he looked to the women, as though it was their fault that he received women as knights. Anger pumped through her veins and filled her ears. He had never liked them, none of them. Especially the women. From day one he made the clear when they arrived. Always treating them differently then the men. Never taking their advice, the voices into consideration. Treated them as inferiors, unworthy to train under him. The fact that little more then half of the knights serving under him were female did not help the situation. AS the man spoke she could see the jealousy he felt for Arthur in his eyes. Soon Cauis fell silent and did not continue.

Taking the initiative Lillian stepped forward, extending her arm to Arthur when he came within reach. Curiously he watched her before taking her hand in his.

"I hope that our not being men will not dissuade you sir. We are very formidable in battle sir. Skilled in swordsmanship, hand to hand combat and archery like our male counterparts." she announced, her head held high, her voice full of confidence as she spoke.

The poise she took, the confidence, especially after Cauis words towards them was a suprise. He had thought that after years of what Cauis may have dealt them with, it would have diminished their spirits but hers still remained it seemed.

"Of course not M'Lady. But I am eager to see all of you in battle. If the ladies of Sarmatia fight anything like the men under my command then they shall be a force to be reckoned with. I would be proud to serve with ones such as yourself." with a slight bow of his head he saluted her with respect. His actions caught the woman off guard. Looking to him she saw she was wrong. This man was unlike Cauis, and that was comforting.

She did not see the look on Cauis' face as all this took place but his voice showed his frustration when he spoke.

"Lillians mouth tends to let her mouth run away with her. She forgets her place. I ask forgiveness on her behalf. This disregard for respect shall be dealt with immediately." Cauis announced angrily. She didnt know what bothered him more. The fact that she spoke up or that Arthur took her words to heart. That she showed him respect and he did the same. Signaling to nearby Roman guards, Lillian soon found herself staring at those that came her way.

"That will not be necessary Cauis." Arthur responded quickly raising a hand to stop the advancement of the guards. Out of the corner of her eye she started Dagonet step forwards with Bors at his side, each still bearing the weapon they had been practicing with. Looking back to her Roman leader she swore she saw anger bearing down on her from his cold cruel stare.

"You have quite a young woman here Cauis, outspoken and spirited." Taking his eyes back to her, Arthur continued. "Tell me Lillian was it, you have told me of what the others specialized in but is it that you are experienced in."

She saw the look she recieved from Cauis. A look she knew all to well. Glancing to the others she their told her to stop now but defiance overtook her and she continued. "I am skilled in all areas like the others. I prefer a sword at my side, more so then the rest who tend to turn to archery."

"You should get along well here. I could always use another sword on the field. I hope you, all of you, will think of Hadrians Wall as you home during your stay." he said aloud so all could hear his comforting words.

"I am sure we will commander Artorious. On behalf of myself and my fellow knight we would like to thank you and yours for you hospitality during this transtition. As well as our apologies for the loses you have suffered as of late." Bowing low as she spoke. Off to the side the others did the same.

"I thank you for you kind words, but perhaps such talk could be saved for later discussions. Right now I feel that perhaps all of you must be tired from your long journey. Stables have been made ready to house your horses and rooms have been made available to you. Jols here will show you the way." Arthur announced.

At the sound of his name a man stepped forward. Slightly shorter then Arthur and a little big boned he looked as though he could hold his own.

"Now Cauis if you would come with me I shall escort you to your quarters." With another respectful bow Arthur left with Cauis at his side.

"If you would follow me." Jols said aloud. Turning to follow their escort she looked back to Arthur knights and met the eyes of Dagonet, shock still evident on his face. Not far behind she saw Lancelot run his fingers through his dark hair.

"Lillian!" a voice called. Turning away from Arthur knights she quickened her pace and returned to her own.


	5. arrogant knight

**Hello everyone. sorry i havent updated in a while. I have had finals at school but i am glad to say those are over and i can now update. I hope you like this chapter. Its a little short but i will make up for it in the next one which i hope to have done by tomorrow. Thank you for you patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter and plese R&R thanks so much. Happy holidays everyone.**

-----------------------------------------------------

"That was an interesting way to begin our stay here." Axel spoke up. Several of the knights that had come with them still remained in their assigned rooms, several unpacking what little they brought. Others, unsure of where to go or what to so remained hidden in the small sanctuaries. Lillian remained silent. Acknowledging his presence as well as Ellaines but did not speak up. The two comrades couldn't help but notice how unlike herself she was at the moment. Once calm, organized, precise in what ever she did now fumbled with her gear and her clothes. Seeming preoccupied more so then they had ever seen.

Taking a different approach Ellaine made her way across the small room to close friend. "You know you really angered Ciaus today. With your actions in the presence of Arthur. He will not be easy on you in the following days."

"Ciaus was never easy on me. Or any of us for that matter." Lillian shot back, bringing her gaze to that of the fair haired woman beside her. "Its just……."trailing off she didn't continue leaving those in the room curious to what she was going to say. Instead she turned her attention back to her unpacking.

"Just what?" Ellaine spoke up, encouraging her to continue. Setting a hand on the womans shoulder she stopped the womans momvements. "Just what?" she asked again, softening her voice as she spoke.

Bringing her blue eyes to hers Ellaine could see the sadness in them. "I was wrong to expect that they would have remained the same wasn't I? It was stupid of me to think that only 5 years in war would not change the boys that I knew." Lillian answered sadly. Taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh Lillian, it wasn't stupid." Ellaine responded taking a seat next to her friend. "It wasn't wrong to think that. We would all like something her that would tie us to our youth. Besides, all in all I believe they all seemed rather nice and remained true to your stories of them. Especially that tall fellow Dagonet. Isnt that right Axel?" Ellaine spoke louder urging Axel to agree and speak up.

"Of course. As a matter of fact they all seemed happy to see you which makes it easier for us." He joked hoping to get a smile out of her. Working ever slightly a grin broke her face.

"Youre right not all of it was disappointing. Dag was here. I knew that Dagonet would welcome me here no matter what. He has always been there for me. I just wish the others were as welcoming. They put on a good front I admit it but I could see it in their eyes." Lillian spoke up as she thought back. She had embraced those she knew when she arrived, they were happy to see her but in the eyes she saw how they felt when the truth of her being there was revealed. Like she was unfamiliar, she was an intruding knight.

"Except for that dark haired fellow." Ellaine intruded upon her thoughts. "I thought it strange that you would embrace the others but refuse him one."

"Lancelot." She half growled remembering the show the young man put on hours before. A knock at the door drew their attention but did not tame her words. Angrily she continued berating the dark haired knight as she went to answer the door. "From what I see Lancelot in an overbearing..drunken…arrogant…. womanizing lout." Her last words fell silent as she opened the door.

"Hope it isn't anyone I know." Although the door still obscured their view her two visitors recognized the voice of the newcomer. Lillian noted the alcohol that was heavy on his breath was now only slightly evident and his voice was no longer harsh. His dark orbs piercing hers.

"Lancelot." She said only slightly startled to see the man there, although more embarrassed at the situation she found herself in. Bad mouthing the man only moments before she wondered if he had heard all.

"Arthur wished me to inform you that dinner shall be served shortly. It is being held in honor of your arrival." He added seeing two beings revealing themselves from behind the door.

Glancing behind Lillian saw what drew the dark knights attention so and sought to rush him off. Just what she needed to do was to have another scene with this man. "Thank you." She answered closing the door slightly so that her comrades became out ofview to theknight before her.Her voice carrying a hint of bitterness towards the man before her she continued. "Is that all?" she asked trying to sound uncaring. "Lord knows there is a woman somewhere that shall be missing your lap." Arching her eyebrow as she spoke enjoying the reaction in the mans expression.

His eyes pierced hers and the sound of her words and defiance grew in him when a thought came to mind.

'_Very well, I shall play your game.' _He thought before speaking against her. "Sorry dear Lillian,but I am afraid youre not my type." He shot back. A sly grin lit his face as the smug look on hers faded to shock and surprise.

"I would never……….. not in a million years………" Lillian struggled to say after a moments pause as frustration filled her.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous. I am surethere is someone out there for you. Although I would feel sorry for him once you find him." He started to laugh, enjoying the reaction she was giving him.

"You…….you arrogant, pompous ……" she began to say struggling to find the right words to shoot back at him but none came quickly enough.

"You know you're actually kind of cute when you're angry." Lancelot smiled letting his eyes look her over quickly. He had to admit she was not the tomboyish girl they had left behind.

Giving up she slammed the door in the young mans face. "The nerve of that man." She growled leaning back on the door. She heard his footsteps trail off as she leaned her head back.

She saw the smile on her comrades' faces which only drove her frustration with Lancelot.

"Well he may not be the brightest but you have to admit hes not bad looking." Ellaine spoke up.

"Ellaine!" Lillian shouted surprised at the womans forthrightness. Standing upright she walked to finish her unpacking.

"Come on likeyou havent noticed him. Hes not bad to look at, fairly attractiveif I say so myself. Not a bad body either from what i could tell." Ellaine said teasing the dark haired woman. "That is when he's not busy with another woman." In the corner Axel sifted slighty, apparently uncomfortable with the topic of discussion.

"Please." Lillian half answered rolling her eyes at the woman as she spoke.

"I dont see you denying it." Ellaine whispered in her ear causing her companion to pause. "Come on Axel. Let us go prepare for supper." Ellaine said aloud stepping away from the dark haired woman. A smile still evident on her face. "See you later Lillian." she called closing the door behind her.


	6. fitting in

**I am so so so sorry guys. I really meant to update days ago but my parents didnt have internet but now I am back and here is another chapter. I will try and post another by tomorrow. Hope you like it. Things will get better as time goes on. Please R&R everyone is greatly appreciated. Hope you all had happy holidays. Thank you again and have a great day.**

---------------------------------------------------

Dressing in her cleanest clothes Lillian made her way to the fortress hall, which the dinner was to take place. Led by Dagonet she glanced on all sides still marveling at the size of the encampment. Without notice she realized they had come to a halt as Dagonet left her side to open the doors. Once parted they revealed a room unlike any she had seen. Wide with a respectful air and with a single round table set within its center. Nervously she walked in seeing that others have already arrived. Arthurs group already sat laughing it up with their brothers in arms while to the side she noticed that hers still stood, unsure of where to sit within the large group of men. Suddenly a pain hit her as she realized the transition for them would not be as easy as it would be for her. She had friends here while they had none. Casting her eyes to the floor she tried to make the most of the evening. Tomorrow would be a brighter day and perhaps they to would find friends here, all they all need is time.

Drawing her gaze up to Dagonet she forced herself to lighten her mood. "Tell me where you sit Dagonet, I would like to sit next to you my brother." She smiled grabbing hold of his arm. Asking for his lead as she had so often done when they were both children. Laughing at the womans actions the knight obeyed her request and gladly led her to a seat next to his. Sitting down she saw others look her way. Bors raised a cup before proceeding to drink while others she did not know gave her uncertain looks. Looking down she let her fingers trace the emblem engraved upon the table, hoping the awkward moment would past.

As if sensing her uncertainty the knight sat beside her and placed a hand on hers. "It is good to see you alive and well. I am sorry you are dragged into Rome's war but I am glad to see you none the less." He smiled.

"I feel the same." Lillian replied placing her free hand upon his.

Without warning the knights rose and Lillian found herself rushing to join them. The doors parted once more as the last person arrived, Arthur, with Cauis at his side. A small part of her laughed as she saw the look on her commanders face when he saw the round table. Knowing him he had probably expected to eat with a group of Romans or even alone with Arthur. At their own post her and the others had always eaten alone without Cauis and there was no such table found where they were housed. Reveling in the sight a smile once again fit her face.

"  
Please Cauis." Arthur signaled to an empty seat on his right as the duo made their way to the table. Not removing his eyes from the table the baffled Roman took his seat. "The rest of you please have a seat." Arthur announced beckoning the Cauis' men and women forward.

Looking to one another eventually all took seats wherever was available, knowing in the back of their minds that there was once another who sat there and none since until now.

Without warning food was brought in and glasses were refilled. For a moment she knew everyone forgot the warring and the fighting and that she could do the same and joy filled her heart. Her eyes cascaded around the table before landing upon Cauis and her smile faded.

"Let us make a toast." Arthur said aloud. His voice echoing in the hall. Each one raised their glass. "To old friendships rekindled," Lillian glanced to the others then to Dagonet. "And to the friendships that are to come. May our bonds here become stronger with the time we will spend together and may they carry us through our lives. And let us not forget our fallen friends, our brothers and sisters in arms." Arthur stated shifting his cup to the women as he said the last words, clearly acknowledging them at his table as fellow knights. With those words the Roman ended his speech and all took a drink.

Before long the silence that had taken the room was diminished as the sound of talking and laughter took its place. Lillian found the two groups conversing, talking in an effort to find common ground, while some remained silent on both sides, conversing with only those they knew.

The dinner continued and to Lillian it felt that it had ended on a good note. Several of her own comrades retired to their rooms while the rest lingered and made their way to the pub for a nightcap, still carrying on with Arthurs men. Out of no where she felt a hand hit her back and Bors walking beside her.

"Going to bed so soon or would you care to join us all for a drink." He said placing an arm around her neck.

"I don't know." She laughed "Its getting late and I never was much of a drinker." She added still laughing at the man beside her.

"Not to worry we'll fix that." Bors stated confidently. "Wont we Dag."

Looking to her left she saw the taller of the two laughing slightly to himself.

"The choice is yours my friend. You may come with us if you like, you wouldn't have to drink." Dagonet said taking a less drastic approach then his comrade.

"Well……… I don't know." She finally murmured. Biting her lip she contemplated her choices.

"You could meet my Vanora and my little bastards." Bors added.

"Excuse me?" Lillian asked rather shocked at the mans choice of words.

"Children." Dagonet whispered.

"Oh." Lillian said rather embarrassed. "Well…….."

Lancelots laughter broke her sentence as he caught up with them.

"You know you shouldn't encourage her like that Bors." He said slowing his pace. "Girl has a few drinks and who know where that will go. I may not be able to keep her off me." Her jaw dropped as the man spoke laughing.

"Lancelot!" a man shouted drawing his attention. Running Lancelot glanced behind only once with a grin on his face.

"Don't let him get to ya. His only trying to push your buttons." Dagonet said.

"Yes apparently some things never change. If Lancelot wants to resort to childish antics let him, I wont sink to that level." She answered her eyes still staring hard in the direction the man disappeared in. "Come on Bors. I need a drink."

"I thought you weren't going to sink to his level." Dagonet asked laughing slightly.

"I'm not. I'm….I'm……going to see Vanora." Lillian answered struggling to form the sentence. "Right Bors." She added elbowing the man in the arm.

"Right. Vanora." Bors spat out in surprise.

"See." Lillian added placing an innocent smile on her face.

"Sure." Dagonet said sarcastically seeing through the guise.


	7. Vanora and a stranger

**I am so so so so soooooooo sorry for the lateness of this. But college is done with so I now have more time to update. I made up with this one. Its a little longer then my other chapters so hopefullly it will suffice. Please R&R thank you soooooooo much. Every review is appreciated. I will update ASAP. By the way Happy Valentines Day!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You really like picking on that woman don't you?" he laughed as the dark haired knight caught up to him.

"She makes it too easy." Lancelot laughed as the turned towards the bar. "She still looking?"

Nonchalantly the straight haired brunette turned his head, seeing the still shocked look on the womans face as she started to trail after them. "Hope you know what you are doing Lancelot because she still looks furious and.. she is coming this way."

"Really," Lancelot laughed. "She does not know when to quit does she. Not even we were younger. She is determined I give her that." He added.

"You do have more guts then brains Lancelot." The young man responded taking another moment to look behind. "Because there is nothing out there worse then an angry woman. Let alone an angry woman who can wield a sword. Besides she is kind of a looker."

"You have got to be kidding me Raoul" Lancelot announced in shock at the mans statement.

"Well shes not. In fact I am surprised you haven't tried to make any moves on her yet." Raoul responded as the duo entered the bar.

"Lillian is not my type. When we were younger she never took no for an answer. Always outspoken. A trait, from what I can see, is still there." Lancelot stated as they made their way to the bartender and ordered a round.

"Maybe you do like her." Raoul stated following Lancelot to a nearby table.

"And what would possibly make you think that." Lancelot questioned laughing at the mans insinuation.

"She presents a challenge for you. Always second guessing you. After years of having women fall at your feet and bow to your every wish you have now met one that wont. Maybe it's the challenge in her that you like." Raoul answered quietly.

"I don't think so." Lancelot responded rolling his eyes slightly at the mans idea.

"Fine I believe you." Raoul gave in and took a drink. "Then you wouldn't mind if I got to know her a little better."

-----------------------------------------------------

'_May not be able to keep her off me.' _His mocking words echoed in her head. _'I'll show you Lancelot. Of all the……..aarrrggg that man and his narcissistic remarks. Thinking I would even think of touching him in any way other than a quick slap to the face.' _Anger and frustration filled her veins as the trio made their way through the mob of people. By the loudening sound of yelling, laughing and cups hitting one another Lillian new they were close. Rounding the last corner she saw were so many have arrived for a nightcap. On each side she saw rows of tables lining the walls and barmaids running back and forth replacing empty cups with freshly poured ale.

"We're over here." Dagonet said directing her attention to a group of men on the left. Looking around once more she saw an all too familiar sight. Romans and their red cloaks filled up the tables on the right while Sarmatians filled the left.

'_Even in peace we cannot find a common ground.'_ Lillian thought to herself. "Just like home." She sighed softly to the air.

"Excuse me?" Dagonet asked weaving them between bodies of men that had assembled.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud." She lied searching for where her comrade was leading her.

Reaching their destination Lillian eyed the small ensemble that sat around the table he had led her too. Bors sat down immediately next to a man with long red locks.

"How are ya Gawain." Bors said slapping the man on the back, nearly making him spill the contents of his cup. Beside him a man with short dark hair laughed, only to be stopped by a strike to the arm from the red head.

"Here you go." Dagonet spoke up pulling one of the chairs aside for her to sit in.

"Thank you." Lillian replied easing herself down when a man in the corner caught her eye. Smiling she waved as his hawk took flight into the night sky.

"What can I get for ya dear?" a voice asked. Looking to its bearer she saw the silhouette of a young fiery red haired woman. The kindness in her voice was welcoming to Lillians ears.

"I'll have whatever he is having please." Lillian answered signaling to Dagonet who now took a seat beside her.

"A mug of ale will be fine if you don't mind Vanora." Dagonet answered.

"No problem. Be back in a jiff." She responded. As she spun around to head to the bar table Lillian couldn't help but notice the protrusion at her belly.

"So that's Vanora." Lillian stated, her eyes finally falling away from the woman as she disappeared behind the bar. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yep that my Vanora alright." Bors announced. "Hope it's a boy. Have nothin' but girls so far."

"So far?" Lillian questioned, rather surprised at his bluntness.

"Been here for 5 years and I have no sons to show for it. Only two girls. Not that I'm complainin'."

"She seems nice Bors but I find it rather surprising to see you as a family man." Lillian added.

"So how long do you and your men plan on staying here?" A voice crept up attracting the attention of all within earshot.

Coming from the shadows the voice took the form of an older man. His dark blond hair, cut short around his head, blew slightly with the wind. Shielding his eyes momentarily though not shielding her from the intensity that shown in his green orbs.

"I don't know." Lillian answered. "It is up to Rome and the raiding Picts and Woads to decide." Sitting up straight she eyed the man curiously. Several men around them looked surprised and the mans words.

"Well don't get to comfortable m'lady." He retaliated with a mock bow.

"Is that a threat sir?" Lillian shot back with equal sarcasm in her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dagonet shift in his seat.

"No threat. Just a word of 'advice'. There were men who sat there before you and there will be men when you are gone." He shot back obviously annoyed with her rebuttal. His eyes not leaving hers, even while he took the time to take a drink.

"Here you go my dears." A voice rung in, breaking the uneasy tension that had settled over a small section of the group. Coming around the table Vanora set the mugs down before them.

"Thank you." Lillian said lightly, her eyes still locked with the man in the corner.

"Vanora," Dagonets voice broke in hoping for a change in mood. "May I introduce my sister Lillian. Lillian may I introduce Vanora." The tone in his voice caused her to turn and acknowledge the introductions.

"Nice to meet ya love" Vanora responded extending a hand for hers.

"Same to you Vanora." Lillian agreed taking the womans hand.

"I didn't know you had a sister Dag." A voice spoke up. Turning back to the table the voice belonged to that of the youthful dark haired man on the end.

"We're not." Lillian pointed out. "Atleast not by blood. Dagonet looked out for me ever since we were children. Like a big brother." Lillian added smiling as she thought back to being a child. "In all the ways that matter Dagonet is my family as are Tristan and Bors."

"How sentimental." The man spoke up once more. "But do not think that kind of sentiment will save you when the fighting starts."

"Did I offend you in some way?" Lillian asked curious and furious at the mans statements.

"Your being here offends me. The fact that Rome believes women can fight a war as men is an insult to us all. War is a game for men go home and play with your toys."

"Gordon! That's enough." Dagonet shot up with Bors hot on his tail.

"Are you serious! War is no game! People die out there! But you are right. I should not be here. None of us should. War is no place for anyone. Especially when the war is not our own." Lillian shouted back at him drawing the attention of several Romans nearby.


	8. my fathers war

**Here you are. An update. Sorry again for the lateness. But I have good news I am almost done writing the next 2 chapters so they will be up. Thank you so much for you patience with me. I am just trying to come up with interesting scenarios for our two lovers to find themselves in. Both together and apart. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness still dimmed the morning sky as Lillian finally rose from her slumber. Glancing outside the stars still dotted their black canvas. Her body, still aching from the training they endured earlier in the evening, yearned for more sleep but her mind raced and sleep seemed distant.

'_Since you seem to have so much extra energy, you shall practice until I see fit.' Cauis whispered to his men once Arthur and his left._

Lillian couldn't help but feel responsible for the events that took place earlier at the bar. She had certainly not intended for such a quarrel to take place but words escalated and fighting broke out. She remembered the look on several of their faces, the look of uncaring, a wanting to fight, while still others tried to maintain some degree of peace between the group. She had been one of those that had tried to calm the others, until……

'_Now lookie here fellas. Looks like this Sarmatians need a lesson in controlling themselves……and their women.' A drunken Roman nearby managed to say. Without warning he reached out and pulled Lillian to him._

'_I give you warning sir, let go of me!' she growled as the stench of ale and sweat flooded around her. Tearing hard at the mans grip she tried to free herself from his grip but he held firm._

'_Warn me? Did you here that she warned me.' He laughed to his comrades who still sat drinking. The smile on his face melted to a look of intimidation as she still fought to free herself. 'Now be a good girl and do as you're told.' Squeezing his arm tighter around her waist he weaved the other in her hair trying to pull her face closer to his._

'_I...said….NO!' she hissed, kneeing the man hard, sending him crashing to the ground at her feet._

She had not wanted to fight but he left her no choice, unfortunately when Cauis arrived he refused to believe her allegations.

'_That was very, very stupid.' A voice whispered menacingly, spinning aroundshe saw the drunk soldier once more. Raising his hand quickly he slapped her, knocking her to a nearby table. 'Now to show you how to treat a Roman with respect.' He mocked her._

_Reaching out she grabbed a mug of ale and threw at the mans face. Taking advantage of his momentary blindness, using the cup as her weapon, she stuck him hard across his face sending him tumbling several paces back._

'_ENOUGH!'_

That's how it had ended with Arthur and Cauis bursting in. She remembered the look of surprise on everyones faces as the two made their way to them. She remembered the look in Cauis' eyes.

'_You will practice, run, fight and bleed until I say otherwise.'_

For hours he had them practice. He had them run and they did bleed. Quietly she made her way to the stables shaking the images and the fatigue her body felt as far away from her mind as she could. Breathing deeply she made her way to her comrades side. His dark hair partially shielding his eyes.

'Hello my friend." She whispered softly, leaning against the stable door. "Did you miss me?" Reaching a hand out she stroked his forehead, pushing several strands of his mane away from his face. Neighing softly in response the dark horse nudged her. "I missed you to." She replied, moving her hand to his neck she caressed him gently.

Silently she looked to the big brown orbs. Nudging her once more the horse rested his head upon her shoulder. Reaching down she retrieved the small trinket that lay bound around her neck. Rubbing his cheek with one hand and holding the trinket with the other, she leaned her head against his neck. "We are a long way from home aren't we and you are homesick aren't you my friend." She whispered, closing her eyes she could almost see the green fields, could almost feel the wind blowing through her hair, feel the grass beneath her feet. "So am I Midnight. So am I."

'_Be strong, fight hard, and you will come home.' _A voice in the dark whispered. The face of her father filled her mind.

'_You have Sarmatian blood in your veins. Knights blood. You will come home.'_

She remembered the sadness in his eyes when the Romans came and selected her. His only daughter. His only child.

'I do not know what he would think if he had been here tonight. What he would say.' She spoke still stroking the horses neck.

"What who would say?" a voice questioned, breaking the silence.

Spinning around she saw the man emerge from the shadows, eyes piercing hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here." Lillian responded, ignoring the mans question. Taking a last look to her horse she walked closer to the man.

"No one usually is. I think that's why I like to come here. For the quietness, the solitude. A rare thing to find at times like these." He replied, his eyes following her every move. "Who were you speaking of, if you don't mind my asking."

"My father." Lillian answered, lowering her eyes momentarily from the mans stare. "He was one of the few who survived his service and was able to return home."

"One of the lucky ones." The man responded, watching her intently as she spoke.

"He had been his commanders first knight." She continued reaching a hand up she placed her loose hair behind her ear. "A little more than a year before his service ended his group was ambushed. Outnumbered it was pure luck that a small group of Romans were wandering close by and heard the commotion. Several of my fathers group died, including his commander. He had died trying to save my father. He even gave this pendant to him." She smiled slightly. "When I was recruited my father gave it to me but he never told me why. He only said it would help keep me safe."

"A sad tale of the lives of us knights." He stated. "You father must be a great man for that Roman to risk his life for him."

"It is a sad tale, and my father is a great man." Lillian said sadly. "Although I am saddened for the Roman and the family he left behind I am grateful for his deed otherwise he would not have returned to my mother or myself."

"So you were more or less born into war." The man question her. Her eyes seemed lost in thought as she answered.

"Yes. My mother and father met at his post. I was born in the last 5 years of my fathers service. Its funny that war has made its way back into my life. A war that my father fought in and his before him." She laughed as she thought more about the scenario she found herself in. "I have intruded on your sanctuary, I should go." She smiled politely as she started to walk away, but was stopped short as the man approached her.

"How can you intrude if you did not know I was here. You may stay here if you like. I must go anyways. I have some rounds to make before the others wake." He replied to her.

'And if I may say, your father would have been proud of you actions last night." He added. Having wondered off sometime before the outburst he had only heard of the fight from others. Bowing low he turned to leave.

"Wait." She cried out. "I am sorry. Its just that I do not know your name."

"Raoul." He answered bowing low once more.

"It was nice to have met you Raoul." She replied laughing lightly on the inside at the mans actions.

Quickly the man left, glancing outside she saw the morning starting to brighten as the twilight began to fade.

----------------------------------------------

**Just on another note I thought it would be interesting to have some one trying to gain Lillians affections before Lancelot. Maybe someone to make him jealous... wink wink Please R&R thank you.**


	9. take care of myself

**Here you guys go I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all who read and review. Sorry that the story starts off a little slow. It will speed up soon. Hope you like the 2 chapter updates. The next is on the way. Please R&R and enjoy. **

**-------------------------------------------**

**Day 2: Later in the day**

Rays from the afternoon sun beat down upon the interlocked blades. Pushing one another the combatants met eye to eye.

"Come on you can do better then that." He laughed tauntingly.

Muttering bitterly to herself she pushed him hard giving enough space between them to ready herself once more. All around she heard the sound of the others grappling with one another. Taking a different approach she lunged at him with her wooden sword held high. Had he not blocked it she was sure he would have been knocked to the ground hard.

Today was the first day the two groups practiced together, some took advantage of the situation and fought aggressively. Trying to push the buttons of the others. Anything to start another brawl while some sat idly by watching the others and drinking.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked still smiling at her reactions and failed attempts to shut him up. Deflecting several more failed attacks.

"You?" she announced, trying to laugh it off as a joke. "You couldn't hit a Woad if he stood right in front of you." Taking the offensive again she whipped around him but once again her blow was blocked. The smug look on his face only got bigger.

"It's a wonder you're still alive if you fought like that." He added, antagonizing her as much as he could. Stretching his arms wide her urged her to attack once more.

"You must really love the sound of your own voice Lancelot." She steamed. Seeing what he was trying to do she did not satisfy him. Instead she took the defensive approach. Staring hard at the dark haired knight she waited for his attack.

"Of course not." He laughed once more. Around him several others saw their quarrel and tried to hide the look of amusement on their faces. "Just stating the obvious."

"Really! And I suppose you could teach me how to properly fight." She asked sarcastically, looking him over she sought for a point of weakness.

Racing at her he whipped around catching her off guard. From behind her he lifted his sword high and brought it down in front her, pinning her arms to her side.

"I could teach you many things." He whispered into her ear, a sly grin lit his face as he laughed to himself.

Angered at his joking tone and is disturbing innuendo she stomped hard on his foot causing the dark knight to loosen his grip just enough for her to get an arm free. Elbowing the man hard in the chest she sent him back several steps gasping for the air he lost.

Several groups stopped their practicing to see the entertainment developing a few yards away. Each laughing at the sight of Lancelot as he gasped for air.

Crouching low she whipped her leg out, knocking the man to the ground.

* * *

The strength she sent from the blow to his chest surprised him. Breathing deep he rubbed his chest. Looking around his saw others looking their way, smiles on their faces.

He knew what they were thinking. _'Lancelot's getting beat by a woman.' _Anger filled his blood at the mere thought of what other sayings may fill their mind.

Standing upright he breathed deeply.

"That was……." He started to say but the feeling of falling overcame his words as he found his legs being kicked from beneath him. Looking up he saw her towering over him, weapon in hand.

* * *

How she wanted to hit him again. To see the surprise look on his face one more time. Raising the weapon high she brought it down.

* * *

He thought for sure she was going to try and strike him again when the sword came crashing towards him. The dull thud as it hit the dirt beside his head caused him to look at how close it came to his head before looking back to her.

* * *

"I think I can take care of myself." She hissed as others looked on in disbelief of what took place. Letting the wooden sword drop to the ground beside him she rose, leaving the knight on the ground.

From the side she saw Dagonet emerge and walk her way.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" he asked urgently.

"He wouldn't keep his mouth shut." She replied taking a seat on a nearby bench. Leaning back she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of others practicing.

"Wouldn't keep his mouth shut? Its Lancelot, you know he just wants to push your buttons. Always has." He spoke up, referring to their childhood. "He always tried to bully you around."

"Well maybe I am a little old to be bullied around." She cried out. Turning her head she opened her eyes and looked to that of the man she called brother for so many years. Just past him she saw his image appear. "Or maybe I get enough of it already from others, I don't need it from him." She added.

Following her gaze Dagonets eyes fell upon the lone Roman in the corner. "Cauis. Cauis harasses you?"

"He harasses us all Dagonet." She answered. "Any who aren't of his kind. Who aren't Roman. I get enough from him. I wont put up with it from Lancelot. Not anymore."

* * *

Taking a seat nearby the man drew in a long breath. He had never seen her act like that before. Never seen any woman act like that towards him. Her eyes filled with such anger towards him. Her eyes, blue eyes whose hue changed with the sun. _'What are you talking about!' _he silently yelled to himself. _'The woman just tried to bludgeon you with a wooden sword and you're talking about her eyes.' _

"You just got your smug ass handed to you by a girl." A voice laughed. "But a beautiful one at that."

"Not now Raoul." Lancelot grumbled to the man. Leaning his head back against the cool stone of the wall he breathed deeply.

Taking a seat Raoul looked around till his eyes fell upon her in the corner.

"You have to admit she caught you off guard." He added, teasing the knight beside him whose eyes remained closed. He watched grinning as the dark, curly haired knight raised his hand to his temples and rubbed them. "Wow she really got to you didn't she." He laughed.

"She could never get to me." Lancelot shot back. "It was just a lucky shot. It will never happen again."

"Whatever you say." Raoul stilled grinned, not believing the words the man spoke. "Just let me know when you decide to fight her again so I can get a front row seat." He laughed.

"Raoul I swear I'm gonna………"

"KNIGHTS TO THE NORTHERN ROADS." a voice rang out in alarm. "PICTS!"

Dropping their wooden armaments both men and women retrieved their cold, steel weaponry and, grabbing their steeds, they raced toward the invading Picts.

"Now we're talking." Axel shouted to here over the sound of thundering hooves.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. They fight in greater numbers here." Lillian shouted back.

"Always the cautious one." Axel stated smiling at her.

Slowing their pace all soon saw the Picts in the distance, fighting against what soldiers had already arrived. Leaving her high perch atop Midnight Lillian let herself slip to the ground.

"We ride in hard. Stay together and look out for one another." Arthur shouted. "Weapons at the ready!"

Reaching down she let what dirt she could grab run through her fingers before mounting Midnight once more. Unsheathing her sword Lillian looked to the smaller man at Arthurs side. Cauis had never been one for battle. She wondered if he would even muster the courage to fight in this one or would he let them ride ahead and do all the dirty work as usual.

Swords ready the group raced to the horde of Picts.


	10. 10 years a long time

Seeing the approaching knights several Picts raced towards them. Dismounting quickly Lillian ran to meet them; Ellaine and Axel hot on her heels did the same. All around her blade met blade as Sarmatian, Roman and Pict fought. Swinging low her clean blade met the stomach of her attacker, sending him groaning to the ground beneath him. Retrieving her now blood stained weapon Lillian raced for another.

* * *

His swords glistened red from the blood of the men he had just slain. All around him knights slew the invaders and one by one they fell. Looking quickly he saw Lillian and several of the other women take down their warring foes.

'_Impressive' _he thought to himself before a man raced his way daggers out and ready to fight. With little effort the dark haired knight eradicated the meager fighter. His mind back into the battle at hand he raced to find another.

* * *

One by one the intruders were slaughter till barely a handful survived. Fearing to share the same fate as the comrades the survivors ran only to be taken down by Cordaine and Izea by bow.

"That wasn't too bad." Axel stated making his way to Lillian and the others. Blood from those that met his blade donned his light armor. "Makes me wonder why we came all this way."

"Usually they attack in larger number." Lancelot responded. "This was one of their smaller attacks. Believe their will be more and there will be a greater number to fight." He added returning their swords to their home on his back.

Taking a second look Lillian realized it was not one but two that he fought with. The skill to handle two weapons, especially two swords at once amazed her. The coordination to use them. He was talented at warfare she would give him that.

"Small or large a victory is a victory nonetheless." Ellaine spoke up looking to the dark haired knight. Flashing her a quick smile Lillian swore she saw Ellaine slightly blush as she turned quickly around. Rolling her eyes at the girls reaction Lillian cleaned her own blade of the blood that fixed itself to its face.

"I am impressed." A voice spoke up drawing their attention. "The women of Sarmatia fight well."

From behind them Arthur appeared looking to all who remained standing, making sure all of the knights survived.

"We try our best Sir." Lillian responded.

"Well done." Cauis called out, finally bringing himself down from his perch he joined the group of blood soaked men and women. "Your men fought wonderfully. Rome would definitely be thankful to know such men protect her borders. Makes me wish I was as blessed when it came to my own." He added looking quickly down as if the mere thought of teaching women disgusted him.

"As did yours." Arthur responded.

"Arthur you are too kind." Cauis smiled at the mere thought of being praised. Although the smile did not remain.

"As did your women knights. They were most impressive. I am not used to seeing women fight so forcibly. You trained them well." Arthur added as he watched the mans face suddenly change.

* * *

Cauis did not show his face for much of the day when the group returned but Lillian did not mind. She laughed as she remembered the look on his face as Arthur praised the women fighting skills. The sun had already begun to set and Lillian found herself resting comfortably against the trunk of a rather large tree just outside the gate.

"Whats so funny?" a voice spoke up. Turning around she saw Raoul emerge from behind the tree upon which she rested.

"Nothing really." She lied. "Please sit." She added looking up into his soft green eyes. She couldn't help but think of how they reminded her of the hills of home. Green and welcoming.

"I would not want to intrude." He stated taking a step back.

"Nonsense. After all I intruded on you sanctuary so you may intrude on mine. Besides I was only daydreaming. I could use the company." She smiled, signaling for the man to take a seat.

"May I ask what you were dreaming about." He question taking a rest beside her. Looking out the suns rays began to dip low over the horizon shooting lights of orange and gold into the sky.

"Home." She replied softly. "Right about now my mother would be making dinner. My cousins, always trouble makers, would be teasing the horses. My aunt, their mother, would be chasing them down, urging them to wash up for supper and leave the livestock alone." Lillian added laughing as she spoke. Closing her eyes she could almost see them. "I am glad that my mothers sister is there with them."

"What of your father?" Raoul asked. "Is he not there to comfort her?"

"Yes he is there." She sighed. "But he will not speak of war with her or anything to do with the subject. Not of his experience in it and most certainly he will not speak to her of mine." She added sadly. "My father is a strong man but I feel that if he were to speak to my mother about where I am at she would cry and, when the time came for him to be alone he would to."

"That is understandable. We were all children taken from our homes. Forced to live out the next 15 years so far away." He contributed to her own words with the hopes of helping her to find some degree of comfort.

"We are all far from home aren't we." She agreed. "But I am still happy to know that they are not alone."

Looking out of the horizon she saw a flock of birds flying together, heading off into the setting sun.

Watching her he could see that although the light of the setting sun danced upon her sky blue eyes they themselves did not.

"Its just unfair." She whispered. "To miss so much of our lives, our remaining years of childhood. Instead of learning to grow crops we learn to kill others. We learn to wield swords when we should be home learning to build homes." She spoke sadly although a small twinge of anger laced her words. Looking over she locked eyes with the man beside her. "My cousins will be adults by the time I return home. If I return home." Visions filled her head of how drastically things would change.

"I agree. My younger sister will be grown up. Possibly even married and with children when I return." Raoul agreed. His own sisters face filled his mind. "But in 10years I will be home and all of this will be a memory."

"10 more years is a long time. A lot can happen." Lillian responded. "But I hope that you are right and that we will all make it home."

"Come. We should return. They will be closing the wall soon." Raoul announced. Standing he extended his hand for hers.

Taking a look to the sun whose rays now reached a deep red she sighed. "Very well." She reluctantly agreed. Taking his hand he helped her to her feet. Taking a last look to the sun before walking away. A last look to quit peace and serenity. From the beauty of nature to the cold, cool stone and steel of Hadrian's Wall.


	11. Raouls Tour

**I am soooooo sorry for the lateness of this update. I thought about what I want to have happen throughout this story so I can tie it to my first one and in doing so I nearly forgot to post this update. lol. silly me. But I hope you like this chapter. Its short I know but the next page will makeup for it. Promise. Infact I am writing as we speak. Enjoy and thank you all for your patience.**

**4 Weeks later………….**

For days on end the rains had come, darkening the sky and soaking the earth. All had hoped that these days of rain would subdue, atleast for the moment, any plans Romes adversaries may have had, but it was to no avail. Instead they did just the opposite. Taking advantage of the weather they raided nearly everyday, daring to push farther into Rome lands. Lillian hated to admit but Lancelot had been right. The battles would be bigger, more dangerous. He had been right and that why they were here. That's why they met now. To pay their respects to one of their fallen.

Skylar, that is his name. Was his name. Daggers, his weapon of choice, now lay protruding from the water logged ground. This was the second knight they returned to the earth. It seemed now that even the sky reflected their somber mood.

"May his soul finally be at peace and may we find comfort knowing that he is now in far greener lands."

With that the service ended. Slowly people departed, returning to their tasks at hand.

"I am so sorry Raoul." Lillian whispered as she road beside him.

Over the past week Raoul had been kind enough to show her around the land. The quickest routes. The safest places to camp out should she be attacked and outnumbered. But mainly to just steal a few moments of peace in a hectic world. Occasionally they would find themselves in the presence of Dagonet or in the rare chance Tristan but Arthur had given them duties that sent them elsewhere.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lillian." He replied quietly. "It could have been any of us."

"Where shall we go today?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound cheerful, hoping that a change of subject may brighten both their moods.

"Well, you remember the little waterway I showed you the other day." He asked pointing in the direction of its location.

"Yes." She replied. Remembering how peaceful it looked, at least before the alarm was sent out.

"Well, if we follow the water line up a little ways we will end up finding a nice creek. I think you might like it." He spoke up plotting their path in his mind. "If that's okay with you?"

"Of course. I wished to see everything Hadrians wall has to offer and I intend to." She smiled. "Lead the way."

"Its beautiful." She cried out softly as her eyes studied the small creek before her. Water cascaded gently down between two large boulders provided a makeshift waterfall that only added to its splendor.

"I enjoy coming here when I am able. It can be quite peaceful." He spoke up. Dismounting he went to her side to help her dismount her own horse. Setting her gently upon the ground she walked from his hold.

Lowering her hood she walked to the waters edge. "So this is another of your sanctuaries." she smiled glancing back to him. "Unlike the stalls I doubt I would have made it to this one on my own."

"I am glad that you like it here." He responded. "Luckily the woads have not desecrated its beauty."

"Yes that would be quite a shame." She added. Kneeling down she let its cool waters rush over her fingers. "All though it may be small it is a welcoming sight. Thank you for bring me here." She smiled as her fingers danced in its water.

Kneeling beside her he watched the enjoyment on her face. "It is even more so with you here." He replied softly.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes snapping to his.

Bringing a hand up he brushed her dark loose strands of hair behind her ear before letting his hand settle gently upon her jaw line, bringing his face closer to hers.

"We should go." Lillian whispered rising from beside the water bed she walked to her horse. She saw the man wait a moment, cast his eyes upon the water and clear his throat before he rose. Uneasiness filled the air between them as she mounted her horse once more. "Thank you for showing me this place. It was beautiful." She whispered trying to break the tension in the air.

A nod and a half hearted smile was her response as the two made their way back to the fort. Glancing up she felt tiny drops of rain beginning to fall.


	12. different reactions

**Hello one and all. To those who read my first king arthur story and to those who have just started. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We get to see a lighter side to some people and a darker side of others. Hope you like it. PLEASE R&R Thanks to all who do and to all who read. It is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"He did what?" Ellaine's voice could not hold back the surprise she felt at what her friend had said.

"He tried to kiss me." Lillian spoke up once more. Sitting down beside Ellaine on the bed she leaned against the wall. "He didn't really talk to me on the way back." She added. Even after they placed the horses back in their stalls he left before she could say anything.

"Its not that bad. I mean you like him right?" Ellaine asked staring up at the stone ceiling. Quietly she awaited her companions response but none but silence came to her ears. "Right Lillian?" she asked once more. Propping herself upon her arm Ellaine turned to her side facing the silent dark haired woman. Her green eyes searching the blues of her friends.

"That's just it I don't. At least I don't think so." Leaning her head back Lillian felt the stone behind her. "I mean he's a nice guy and I do like him, just not in that way." She added. "Besides we've known each other for little more then a month."

"Well, judging by his actions, I think he likes you." Ellaine responded laying herself back to the comfort of the bed. "If only it were that easy for the rest of us." She sighed.

"For the rest of us?" Lillian question turning her head to face the woman.. "Ellaine, is there someone that you like here?" The womans silence was more then what Lillian needed to confirm her suspicions. Quickly she pulled herself away from the stone wall and sat beside her. "Tell me." Lillian smiled as she wondered who it would be. She had noticed Ellaine spending a lot of time with several of Arthurs knights but none really stood out as the blond womans type.

"No. We are talking about you and Raoul." Ellaine laughed in response to Lillians sudden change.

"Ah see that would be the old news of discussion this is new and I will not leave you alone till you tell me." Lillian said eyeing her.

"I'm saying anything and you cant make me." Ellaine shot back a smile still on her face. Rising she backed away from her dark haired companion.

"Really?" Lillian mocked her eyebrow raising as the challenge was set before her. With out warning she lunged to the blond.

Before long a roar of laughter emerged from Ellaines voice as the torture insued.

"You gonna tell me?" Lillian laughed as she continued to tickle the sides of Ellaine causing the woman to laugh harder.

"Stop I cant breath." Ellaine choked out between her laughing. Her sides hurting from all the laughing.

"Tell me and I'll stop." Lillian responded.

"Lancelot." Ellaine finally struggled to say. Surrendering the information she breathed a sigh of relief as the dark woman stopped her attack and allowed her to breath.

"Lancelot!"

"You did what?" the man asked. His dark hair blew over his eyes but not even that could hide the dumfound look he bore within his equally dark eyes.

"I tried to kiss her." Raoul spoke up bringing the freshly poured ale to his lips. "And without luck I might add."

"She turned you down!" Lancelot's voice roared with laughter as he repeated the words within his head. Meanwhile his comrade sunk lower in his chair.

"Maybe you should try saying it a little louder I'm not sure the enemy heard you right." Raoul responded bitterly. Downing what was left of his drink he ordered another quickly.

"I'm sorry Raoul." Lancelot managed to choke out between his laughing.

"Its not funny Lancelot." Raoul mumbled staring hard at his friend.

"You're right Raoul. You are absolutely right." Lancelot agreed. With all the might he could muster Lancelot held his tongue. "Its not funny." Try as he might Lancelot could not hold his straight face a moment longer and soon he burst into a laughing fit once more.

Rolling his eyes Raoul felt an urging to knock the mocking knight off his chair. Breathing deeply he held it in.

"How do you do it Lancelot? You have managed to get any woman you want. How do you do it?" Raoul asked.

Several moments passed as the dark haired knight began to regain his composure.

"What you need is talent my dear friend. Talent. All you need is a little charm and some good looks. You have those and the women will flock to you." Lancelot finally answered. For a brief moment he looked Raoul over. "Unfortunately not all of us were blessed with good looks. So in your case I am afraid you may need to concentrate on the charm side."

"Smart ass." Raoul snapped in response. Pushing the knight hard he nearly knocked him of his chair.

"Hey no need to get pushy my friend. Besides if all else fails you could always try getting her drunk." Lancelot chuckled. Slowly his laughing died away as he realized Raoul still had yet to respond. Carefully he watched Raoul's posture shift and the look in his eyes change. For a brief moment the thought that Raoul took him seriously filled his mind. "Hey, you know I was just joking right? About getting her drunk. I was kidding." Lancelot added swiftly.

"What?" Raoul asked snapping back to reality. "Oh yeah, just a joke. Of course." He added his voice trailing off.

"Will you excuse me Lancelot, I will have to go now. Arthur has me doing my rounds early tomorrow." Raoul added. Placing his cup down he left. Watching him go Lancelot felt something strange in the air. Shaking it off the dark knight ordered another round and a lady to his lap.


	13. arthurs agenda

**I am sooooooooo sorry to all of you. But things have bee a little hectic lately. But I promise i will update more. My next chapter is almost done and i have another story on the way, but dont worry Lancelot and Lillian will be my main one. Thank you so much for all your patience and I hope I have not upset any of you. Please enjoy. Thank you again. Much love, MistressKenobi**

* * *

Several weeks had past and to Lancelots relief nothing he had said that night at the pub seemed to effect Raoul or his behavior. Today he found himself riding the parameter with Dagonet and Tristan who rode some distance ahead. Tristans falcon flew high in the sky above.

So far Lillian and the others had been at Hadrians Wall for a little over 3 months, there were skirmishes here and there but other then that the groups got along. Namely on the battlefield, although practices were always trouble. Each group trying to outdo the other. Several serious brawls started that way. One man had to be taken to the towns physician. Lancelots mind went back to Arthur and Cauis' reactions. Everyone who contributed and those who stood by and let it happen were all equally punished by Arthur. Several hours in the courtyards, cleaning the stables and various other chores. All but the women. Cauis dealt with them and, not seeing them in the fields, he was sure they had gotten off easy.

"Lancelot!" Dagonet shouted looking behind and the soldier who lagged farther and farther behind. "We need to hurry Arthur wants us all back for dinner tonight. Some sort of announcement."

"Announcement?" Lancelot questioned quickening his horses pace in an effort to gain the others. "Arthur didn't tell me of any announcement." Lancelot added, more to himself then the others. Arthur usually told him when a meeting or other event was to take place. After all he was Arthurs first knight.

"Do you know what it is about?" Tristan spoke up. His voice still quiet and without emotion to it as he spoke. All had gotten used to the silent knights way of speaking, so calm and at ease, so unlike the others.

"No idea. Arthur didn't say." Dagonet responded glancing over the green hills.

"In an hours time all of you are to join Arthur and myself in the dinning hall." Cauis ordered as the women trained in their hand to hand techniques. "Any one who is late shall answer to me." He added staring hard at them causing them all to stop.

Taking a moment he locked eyes with Lillian before leaving them.

"Power hungry fool." Ellaine spoke up. "I swear he's not happy unless we're miserable." She continued deflecting Elizabeth's strike and knocking her down.

"Nice job." Elizabeth replied when she caught her breath. Reaching up Ellaine helped her to her feet.

"No he's not." Lillian agreed. Her eyes still gazing into the darkness that Cauis had disappeared into. "But unfortunately there is little we can do. He's Roman and…..our commanding officer." She sighed.

"Cant believe we have another ten years to put up with him." Izea spoke up, coming up behind Lillian. "You know when we leave here he wont be easy on us. Maybe we should look into transferring some where else."

"Yeah that's just what we need. Put in for a transfer, have Cauis find out and then to not have it happen. That will really make things go smoothly." Lillian brought up. If Cauis even heard that they thought of transferring, he would not be pleased and they were all already on thin ice with him. The latest brawl having sent someone to the physician. He alone dealt with them, he left the men to Arthur. He had them do the usual, cleaning of the grounds, running, chores. Anything to keep them busy till Arthur and the others went to bed. That's when the real punishment came. None stop practicing, yelling and cursing, to the point that they could no longer feel the pain of their muscles and their fingers went numb from the cold. When he finally finished with them they struggled to their rooms before finally collapsing on their beds. Every move caused pain to shoot through them.

"No, I would not want him to hear of this. None of you are to speak of transferring again." Lillian spoke up, turning to face her fellow women. "We have made it this long, we will make it the rest of the way. That is enough practice for today, we should get ready for dinner."

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked walking alongside the towering man. All around them others passed by.

"Arthur didn't say. But he wanted us all to be there." Dagonet responded. "He has been keeping to himself a lot lately. Something must be troubling him."

Pausing she stopped in her tracks, looking to the man as he continued on before seeing she no longer walked beside him.

"You don't think….." Lillian started to say. Several men passed through the space that now stood between her and her adoptive brother. Closing it quickly she walked to him. Looking to his eyes her voice dropped low. "You don't think they have received orders to recall my group and myself back to our post do you?"

For a brief moment the man thought. The eyes that always looked to her with such kindness and love froze for a moment as her words raced through his mind once more.

"I don't know." Dagonet finally answered his eyes returning to the gentleness that was given to her alone.

"I so not wish to go. Not so soon. Not after finding you all again." She replied softly catching him in a tender embrace.

"There are many things that Arthur could say tonight. And that could very well be one of them." He admitted. Using his hand he gently brought her face up so she could see his. "But he might not. And even if he does, we will always be family. No war can change that. And we shall all see each other again. So do not dread on the dark side of the situation."

With a half hearted smile she embraced him once more.

"Thank you Dagonet." She whispered before releasing him. "We should hurry before we are late." Seeing a smile come to his face she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, like she had done so many times in their youth. The younger sister going head long into the unknown, her brother, protector in tow.


	14. dinner and a decision

**I really hope you all enjoy this update. i will have another ready in a day or two and it will be better. Right now I was just trying to get the groundwork set up for some fairly interesting happenings in Lillian and Lancelots getting together. But I hope you enjoy this and please forgeve me for the lateness of my last update. It wont happen again. Please enjoy and please R&R thank you sooooo much to all who read and enjoy my story. Because if you didnt enjoy it I probably wouldnt write. Much thanks and love: MistressKenobi**

* * *

Arthur and Cauis were already sitting by the time the knights had arrived. All talking stopped as they entered and took their seats. The look on the Roman mans face showed a deep concern that silenced all.

Dinner came and the night drew on and still Arthur did not speak. His eyes looked across the room as the knights carried on quietly among themselves.

"Have you seen him like this before?" Lillian asked looking to those beside her for her answer.

"What Arthur?" Bors asked taking a moment to look to her. Nodding she answered his question before he continued. "Well, no not really I suppose. I mean he has his quiet moments now and then, but usually he breaks out of it by the time we eat."

"Hey, Bors?" A voice spoke up drawing his attention away from her.

Gazing across the table she saw Izea and Axel conversing with several of their own group, and Raoul. Dagonet beside her talked quietly with Tristan. And farther across Lancelot chatted with Ellaine, Lillian couldn't help but see the blood rush to the womans cheeks as they spoke. For weeks Ellaine spoke of nothing else but him. His hair, his eyes, his sly smile. God it drove Lillian insane when she went on about him. Sure his eyes were a deep brown that seemed to go on and on and his hair just as dark and his smile gave him a childlike innocence.

"Knights!" a voice rang in the air, silencing all conversations instantly. All eyes looked to Arthur who now stood. His eyes looking to each of them. "Its has come to my attention that Cauis and his men……and women," Arthur said glancing to a few of them. "…have been here for more then three months. Three months and look at you." He added looking out across them. "In three months time little has changed amongst you. Sure you fight together on the battle field when you share a common enemy but when that enemy is gone you turn on each other. You dont even talk amongst one another."

"Arthur…" Lancelot intervened softly but was cut short by a quick look from the superior officer.

"In three months time your fights nearly equal the amount of attacks we receive from woads and picts within the same time. I have ignored it, giving in to the thought that it was just a phase as all of you get used to one another. I do give credit though, some are small but others……. Others have become more serious. Too serious to ignore any further." Arthur continued. Silence hung in the room save for Arthurs voice as it rung through the hall. "There is enough bloodshed and fighting out there on the fields, I will not have any within these walls!" Arthur stated flatly his eyes searching everyone.

Lillian saw the looks in several of their faces. They knew what Arthur meant. She could see the smallest bit of guilt and shame in some of them but others, others still held firm. Still believing that she and the others were intruders.

"Cauis and I have discussed this matter for several days and we believe we have come up with a solution. Whether or not it will work depends on you. But I pray to God that you give it a chance." Arthur kept on, still all sat not speaking though words edged on the mouths of some. Begging to be released. "Each of my men shall be paired with each of Cauis' men. You will train together, teach each other and learn from one another, in the hopes that all of you will gain some understanding and respect for your brothers in arms."

"But Arthur…" several men roared. One Lillian recognized as the drunk at the pub that started their first brawl. "You have got to be kidding." he continued laughing at the thought.

"Does it look like I am laughing at this situation." Arthur replied his face stern and authoritive.

"I wont do it." The man shot back several men nodding in agreement and his protest.

"You will do as I have ordered."

"He has a point sir." She managed to speak. All eyes turned to her. "I guess what I mean is you're both right. We have all failed but, forcing us together, wouldn't that make tensions worse between us all?" Lillian asked, eyes of several men boaring into her but still she held her head high. She admitted neither side really tried to welcom the other but she felt this solution would only lead to more tenions between the rivaling knights.

"She's right Arthur. If anything this may do more worse then good." Lancelot spoke up, agreeing.

Try as she might Lillian couldn't help but show the shock she felt that Lancelot agreed with her. Such a thing was rare, and on something like this, unexpected.

"Then is seems we have or first pair." Arthur replied Looking from one to the other.

"What?" they both exclaimed hoping they had heard wrong.

"You expect me to…….with him?" Lillian question pointed to the dark haired man who still held the look of shock on his face.

"With her?" Lancelot replied looking to Arthur hoping the Roman was joking.

"That is exactly what I mean. As for the rest of you…." Slowly Arthur made his way around the large table, pairing knights off as he went. When he was done he made his way back to his seat. "You will practice together starting tomorrow. Learn from one another. Hopefully this will improve your standings with one another."

* * *

"Paired with Lancelot! What was he thinking pairing me with him? I cant stand him!" Lillian fumed as Dagonet walked her back to her room. Laughing at her ranting and raving the whole way. "Why couldn't he pair me with you. We get along just fine." She said bitterly.

"Maybe that why." Dagonet replied moving aside temporarily to allow several young ladies to pass by before rushing to catch up with her.

"What?" Lillian asked shocked at the mans response. She had expected agreement with her, not the other way around.

"Well, Arthur knows how close we are and he knows that you and Lancelot are always knocking each other around whether it be verbally or physically during practice. Maybe that's why he chose you two to be together. He probably figures if he stands a chance at getting you two in the same room together without biting one another's head off, then the others stand a chance." Dagonet replied looking to her rather amused at the situation. "Don't worry everything will be fine. He can be a good guy."

"Sure if my name was Lukas or a floosy in some bar we would get along just fine." She announced sarcastically opening her bedroom door. "Good night Dagonet."

"Goodnight Lillian." He replied kissing her gently on the forehead.


	15. the trail day

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I will try harder to keep things updated, the niext few pages will be difficult to weed through. kinda sucks when i know where the story ends up yet i have to make the prelude just as interesting lol. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R and i hope i have not lost any of my readers because of my delay. Good day to you all.**

* * *

She didn't want to get out of bed. The air was cold, the sky still partially dark and the warmthness of her bed begging her to stay. Reluctantly she rose from her small piece of heaven. Grabbing a nearby cloth she washed before dressing, her mind going back to the night before, to Arthurs decision. He was right, at times both groups did well together, and that was rare, most of the time they were at eachothers throats. They needed to find a common ground, and time was something they could not waste. Part of her thought the idea insane, to push people together, force them to interact when they don't want to, and with weapons so close, but when she went to bed she let the idea sink into her mind and in the quietness she found in her room, she found herself agreeing with Arthurs decision. Afterall, all of them were once thrown together when they were first brought into the war, unsure of one another, untrusting, yet fighting and practicing had broken that, let them get closer, urged them to depend and trust the other. Maybe Arthur is right. Maybe this just might work, then her mind drifted to who she was being forced to be with. 

'_Lancelot' _she thought to herself, securing her last article of clothing tightly around her._ 'This is going to be a long day.'_

Closing the door behind her she saw Ellaine run her way.

"Morning." She announced, her long blond hair held back atop her head.

"Morning." Lillian replied. Yawning, she tied her own back in a loose bun.

"Did you sleep well?" Ellaine asked as the proceeded outside, just above the sky had started to lighten.

'_The sun will be rising soon.' _Lillian thought moving slightly aside to allow others to pass. "Could have been better but not much I can do about it. And you?"

"Better night then you apparently." Ellaine smiled. "Today is going to be so much fun." Ellaine exclaimed stretching her hands above her head.

"Yeah sure." Lillian sighed.

"Youre so lucky you get to train with Lancelot." Ellaine said a smirk across her face. Knowing the buttons she pushed by her statement she hoped to get her comrade to speak and to hopefully cheer up.

"Luck isn't the half of it." Lillian replied. "The man lives to annoy me in every way possible. Someone up there must be have a field day watching me squirm." She added pointing to the heavens.

"Come on Lillian, he cant be all that bad." Ellaine laughed slightly. "I mean he has his rough spots it seems. We all do. Overall, I like him." Ellaine smiled.

For weeks Lillian had to listen to Ellaine discussing Lancelot. She was always a quiet type, not on to tell a man she liked him, but always quick to talk of them. Lillian had warned her not to get involved with him in a romantic way, rumor was held high that Lancelot was always surrounding himself with women and always a different one.

"If you want him you can have him." Lillian sighed. "Who did Arthur pair you up with, I zoned out after I was told who mine was." Lillian laughed quietly as the entered the practicing arena. She was to train with Lancelot for a few hours before making her rounds around the perimeter of Hadrians Wall with several others.

"Well,…." Ellaine started to say when Dagonet came to them from the side, a pair of swords in his hand.

"Hello." He said smiling to the two women, sending a cheerful grin to Lillian as he noticed the tired look on her face.

"Good morning Dagonet." Lillian smiled happy to see one of her dearest friends, atleast that was one thing she enjoyed about the temporary transfer from her post, that she was able to see her dear Dagonet again.

"Good Morning Dagonet" Ellaine replied smiling at the tall man.

"Ready for practice?" He asked turning to the blonde haired woman who quickly shot Lillian a glance of apology.

"Yeah when ever you are ready." She said after a moments hesitation.

"We're over here today." He added showing her their destination. "Whenever you are ready." He smiled quickly and left.

"You're with Dagonet?" Lillian asked rather surprised at the pairing.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to be partnered with him, if I had my choice you would be, and I with Lancelot. Hope this doesn't spoil your day." Ellaine pleaded, looking earnestly into her friends eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Dagonet is a good teacher, you will learn many things from him. As for me, I will try and learn patience when it comes to Lancelot." Lillian smiled, urging her friend to go to Dagonet who awaited her in a far corner, swords ready. Around them other began to roll in, some to watch how the new pairs would do, others to practice. "Ill be fine go he's waiting."

Smiling, the shorter woman turned away and hastened quickly to Dagonet.

"If you hear a scream of insanity that's only me." She hollered to her, get a big smile in return before she finally set out to find Lancelot. Sighing deeply she looked for the dark haired man.

"This is going to be a long day." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. He had risen early from a restless sleep and had remained in the stables ever since. Content at the occasional nudge from his horse who stood nearby.

"It cant be that bad." A man replied back. His lighter hair hanging around his head blew in the slight gusts of wind that entered the otherwise secluded arena.

"The woman tried my every nerve." Lancelot replied scratching at the neck of his stallion, who nuzzled his master in appreciation, and the wanting of more.

"And you try hers as well with your constant nagging and jokes." The other laughed. "Admit it man, you are still sore that she beat you at your own game in that sparring match not long ago." Images of that day filled his mind, the strength she held when she fought, the look of embarrassment on Lancelots face when he found himself on the ground, looking up at her.

A sour look from Lancelot showed he remembered the day just as clearly.

"You have to give her credit. You underestimated her, and she proved it." Raoul added, only causing the frustration in the mans eyes to grow.

"Change of subject please." Lancelot growled. He admitted secretly to himself that yes he had underestimated her, but he did not like being reminded that he had been beat by a girl. He had expected her to fold and to try and squirm away like she had done so much when they were kids but she didn't, she fought back, fought back and won. He remembered the power he saw in her eyes when she towered over him. Her deep blue…….

"Am I interrupting?" her voice broke through his vision and snapped him back to attention.

"Not at all Lillian. Please come in." Raoul spoke first welcoming her. He stared at her, the light of the still pale sky of the early morning casting down on her. He wondered how she would look if clothed in more feminine attire, how even more beautiful she would look under the light.

"Good morning Raoul." She replied embracing him in a brief hug, slightly squirming away when he held on a little longer then she had hoped. Laughing it off she turned her attention to Lancelot.

"I have looked everywhere for you. We were supposed to meet in the courtyard to practice." Her voice changing from the light more docile tone to a more annoyed sound.

"Well you found me haven't you." Lancelot replied, rising from his sitting position he approached her. "Miss me?" he laughed. To his side he swore he saw Raoul grin and roll his eyes at him.

"I'll leave you alone." Raoul said gathering his things. "Try not to hurt him to much." Raoul laughed taking a quick glance to Lancelot whose grin and laugh faded, replaced by that of Lillians.

"I'll try." Lillian replied smiling as he left.

"We should hurry back to the courtyard. I have to round the perimeter soon and I want to get this over with as soon as possible." She announced looking to him hoping the dark haired knight would try and not be his usual self during their time together.

"Never liked practicing there. Prefer to be in a more solitary place with my brawling partner. Seeing as you are the only one here you will have to do." He smirked enjoying the annoyed look that leapt to her face but was taken back when it quickly faded.

"Yes lord knows we wouldn't want the others to see you loose to a girl again would we?" she shot back her voice sounding as serious as she could muster.

His eyes wide her tried to think of a come back yet none came. Usually he was one of the best at wit games, and throwing insults, but he found himself dumbfounded by her words.

"This way." He grumbled.

Smiling wide she followed him.


	16. New lessons, New day

**Hello everyone. Hope you are all doing well. I am absolutly awesome. I got engaged :D Anyways lol, here is my updated chapter. Hope you enjoy it, we get to see some...different sides to the characters, with new revelations. I really hope you like it Please PLEASE R&R Everything you have to say is greatly appreciated and helps me to shape this story and future ones to come. Thank you to all who read whether you review or not, just the thought that you read it makes me want to keep going. I will update again soon.**

* * *

"And just what should we cover today?" Ellaine asked, momentarily putting their differences aside, in the hopes it would be over soon. She didn't know why, but everytime she looked at him, she saw every little thing he had ever done to bother her, to tease her, annoy her and she wanted to fight back. When they were younger all she had tried to do was play with them, being one of very few girls in their settlement she had little choice. She had tried not to interfere but join them in their antics when they were all kids, and the only reason she was ever allowed was because of Dagonet. Dear Dagonet, he always looked out for her. Sighing lightly and pushing childish moments aside she concentrated on the task at hand. She was a knight, no longer that little girl, so best not dwell on childish troubles.

"Well, what do you prefer to fight with? Bow? Axe? Blade?" Lancelot asked, she noted the tone in his voice became slightly serious and less joking then it had before when he mocked her.

In the center of the stable she looked around herself, Lancelot in front of her, several weapons off to the side. She did have to agree with him, The training courtyard was usually packed with people, practicing or not. It was more quiet her, except the occasional neighing of the horses. Peaceful it seemed, and with enough space for a decent practice round.

"I prefer the blade if you don't mind." She replied, pointing to the two pairs on a stack of hay nearby.

"Very well." Lancelot sighed, grabbing the smaller set he handed them to her then went to retrieve the larger pair.

"You don't expect me to fight with both of these?" she questioned, holding the two swords up, their dull wooden blades pointing to the roof above.

"I handed them to you didn't I." Lancelot shot back crisscrossing the wooden blades he held in front of him over and over again. "You have a problem with it?" He asked, the sincerity that was in his voice moments before now gone, replaced by the mocking tone she always hated.

"Well excuse me if, unlike you, I wasn't trained to wield dual swords. My commander didn't feel it necessary or of useful time to teach a woman such things." She stated bitterly tossing one of the wooden swords aside. "Besides I think I do rather well with only one thank you."

Smiling at the reaction he received he nodded. "As you wish." He laughed. How he enjoyed riling her up like that. _'This will prove to be an interesting fight.' _Lowering one blade he sought to throw it aside.

"What are you doing?" she cried out, her voice stopping his movement to discard the crude weapon.

"IF you must know I figured I would make things as fair as possible. Two swords to one is hardly fair enough." Lancelot answered seeing the fire in her eyes.

"That wont be necessary. I doubt the enemy would be so considerate, so you should be too. Ready when you are." She stated firmly taking her fighting stance she prepared herself.

"Very well." He sighed again, inside he laughed to himself at the reactions she showed. Swords in both hands he looked her in the blue of her eyes, then attacked.

His sword swung high to her head, quickly she brought her own up to deflect it. Smiling for a moment at her momentary victory she nearly missed the onslaught of his second blade coming at her side. Quickly she pushed away, feeling the air move about her waist as the blade sliced through the now empty space. On and on the went, attacking and defending, neither giving ground to the other. Moments passed, the rays of the now risen sun shown through the open doors and cast its orange yellow hues down upon the sparring pair.

Time was running out, she would have to leave soon but she wanted her victory over him. To win. Pushing away from the momentary entrapment she found herself in she steadied herself, found her footing and looked into the deep brown of he dark eyes.

Racing in she brought the sword high and hard down on him, but was stopped by the crossing of his two blades. Taking advantage of the locked blades she pushed him of balance and away. Just enough so she could dip down and swipe his legs out from under him with her own. Landing hard he rolled to his side, gasping for the air that was taken away. Smiling slightly she reveled in the fact that she would win against him once more, and with the same move. Watching her come closer he held the handle of his blades firmly thinking of his next move.

"Well this looks familiar." Lillian laughed to herself. "Looks like I win again."

Bring her sword high she brought it down, meaning only to hit the ground beside him, in what would have been a death blow had the been enemies, and this a real fight.

Growling low to himself Lancelot shot up, cursing to himself, not allowing him to be beaten like that again. His blades locked with hers again as he made his way to a knealing position at her feet. The look in her eyes showed the surprise she had at his actions. She had expected him to yield, not to counter act her move. Taking advantage of her momentary surprise, swords still interlocked, he rose and forced her back, following her as he went until her back hit against one of the pillars that held the stable up. The impact causing her to drop the sword she held, her hands went for his, trying to force him away but he did not budge.

The action had been so quick and unthought-of of that she didn't move in time to stop him and found herself pinned between him and the wooden column behind her. She was stuck, he was to close to move efficiently away his blades at her neck, had they been real she would be dead by now, that she new. The wooden blades crisscrossed at her neck, in one swift move, had she been the enemy, he could have killed her instantly. Silently, and unwillingly she admitted her defeat.

"You win." She spoke bitterly, not pleased that she had lost to him.

Lowering his blades he stepped back allowing her room to breath.

"Facing two blades by one opponent is more difficult then one blade held by two opponents. You should be more careful." Lancelot warned, more like a teacher, without a hint of mocking her in his voice. For a moment she heard his words filled with what seemed like actually caring the sound catching her off guard.

"You're giving me advice?" she shot back jokingly. Knowing that deep down, he was right, yet she did not want him to know she admitted it.

"Yes." Lancelot answered bluntly watching her movements as she took a seat on a nearby stack of hay.

Silence filled the space between them. She had not seen this side of him before. The serious, yet concerned part. It was different, strange, almost alien to her coming from him. All she had ever seen was the jokester, the bully, the side that she could not stand of find any thing in common with. Yet this new side, was almost, although she did not want to admit it, likeable and welcoming.

"I should go. I have errands to do for Arthur and Caius." She finally spoke breaking the eerie silence. Rising she looked to him before turning to leave. At the door she looked back and saw him picking the armament up. Outside the sun shone on the new day and for a brief moment she smiled.


	17. laughs and fears

Above the small group of the sun shined, the sky, although it was dotted with clouds, was still a bright and welcoming blue.

Gazing to the sky Lillian smiled, she enjoyed moments like this, when she could breath fresh air, feel the wind in her hair and on her face, and did not have to take orders. Moments like this, especially at her primary post were very few, but since her stay at Hadrians Wall she was given more opportunities, and wasted none of them. Beside her Axel road with her, and Elizabeth not far behind with Raoul at her side. Lillian felt sorry for Axel, he had been paired with the drunken man who had started so many of their brawls, heaven knows how their practicing went. Raoul, he had been paired with none other then Elizabeth. When preparing for the trek Lillian had listened intently to the auburn haired woman as she spoke of her day with Raoul. Apparently Arthurs knight had had a good impact upon the fairly silent woman.

The group still surprised her, Lillian half expected to be placed with placed with Lancelot again, being as that was the new arrangement, but he was Arthurs first knight, and was needed elsewhere, meanwhile, Axels partner was sent to other tasks, punishment for the apparent trouble he caused today after their practice.

Lillian didn't care she enjoyed the company and , sighing, she continued on.

"Tell me Axel, how was practice?" Raouls voice rang up. With sarcasm laced in his words.

A smile on her face Lillian awaited the response. She knew in her heart Raoul was only taunting the man. He already knew how their practice had been, given he had seen it.

Smiling Axel answered. "He fell more times then I touched him." He said laughing. "I swear the man was drunk or hit too many times in the head."

"You're kidding?" Lillian asked laughing as images of the man swaggering back and forth with weapon in hand filled her head.

"I kid you not." Axel replied thinking back to it all. "Ask Raoul and Elizabeth if you don't believe me." He added motioning to those around them.

"He's over exaggerating isn't he?" Lillian prodded looking to the man and woman.

"I wish he was." Raoul answered. Turning her attention quickly to him she let her mouth drop.

"Impossible."

"On my honor as a knight the man could barely stand. All your friend had to do was breath in his direction and he nearly fell over. Guess he wasn't happy with Arthurs decision." Raoul laughed. "That's one reason why Arthur kept him behind today."

"I wish I could have seen it." Lillian sighed turning her eyes forward to the green hills.

"You would have had I not heard you were alone with Lancelot in the stables." Axel taunted, glad to put her on the spot. And the look she shot of sheer surprise and wanting to knock him off his horse was priceless.

"And just who said that?" Lillian asked, bringing her horse to a halt, her demeanor changing from carefree laughter to the stern and direct tone that her comrades knew all too well. The one that meant she did not care for jokes. Lillian had not intended for her tone to be so adamant and forceful, she had only wanted to know what rumors may be starting. She knew how they would start one person would tell another and somewhere along the way facts get turned around.

With a silent answer Axel looked over his shoulder to the now blushing woman that had followed behind them. All now stopped as the discussion unfolded between them.

"Elizabeth? How….." Lillian struggled for words, the only people who knew where she had practiced had been Lancelot, herself and Raoul. Which luckily numbered possible subjects down.

"I am afraid that I will have to take the blame for this." Raoul spoke up dragging Lillians attention from the still blushing and embarrassed woman beside him. "When you did not show up when she had anticipated she asked me what could be taking so long. So I told her you were possibly still at practice in the stables. No ill will was intended." Raoul added coolly, his eyes searching the depths of hers.

"Don't think I'm mad. I'm not. I just wouldn't want people to get the wrong ideas, which tends to happen when it involves Lancelot." Lillian replied, hoping that with her more cheerful tone, things would lighten up.

"That is true." Raoul laughed for a moment as his eyes surveyed the area around them. "But do not worry, although Lancelot may go after the ladies more than most, he is an honest man. If someone spreads any falsities about what took place between you two at your practice session, I assure you, he will set it straight. I mean he may play with it a sec but laugh it off and set it straight." Raoul stated matter-of-factly. True his darker haired friend was a ladies man, but he was never one to let a woman's name be dirtied with lies.

Smiling was all Lillian could do to counter the man's earnest reply and sincere stare. He had always been so kind to her. For a brief moment Lillian felt that just maybe, just maybe, Raoul had become to mean something more to her then just a mere friend. After all, aside from Dagonet he was the only one she spent most of her time with when it came to Arthur's men.

Casting her eyes back to the long dark locks of her treasured horse Lillian sighed.

"You know what….lets not dwell on that anymore." Axel spoke up breaking the momentary silence that spilled between them all. "We still have awhile to go and more errands to do upon our return."

"You're right" Raoul commented as the four started once more on their path along Hadrian's Wall, glad that the Woads and Picts have been silent for several days, yet still hesitant knowing that any moment they could decide to attack.

"Besides, I want to hear more about your practice." Lillian joked, playfully shoving Axel away, the look in his dark eyes sarcastically showing how much he appreciated her interest.

"We haven't any attacks in days." Caius stated, his tone annoyed with every passing second. He had never like coming to Hadrian's Wall. He was not the outranking commander at this post, he wanted to return to his own, where he was listened and obeyed without question. Where he was in charge of his Knights.

"They will." Arthur mumbled softly over his balled up hands, which lay underneath his unshaven face. His eyes wrought with thoughts as to why the enemy had not attacked in recent days. Several years of practically unending and constant battles he worried now. Now that there was none, no commotion from the trees around them, the home of their enemies.

"There hasn't been any commotion. We are going on a week Artorious. If it continues much longer I am afraid I will be forced to take my men and leave." Cauis shot back. Beside Arthur he saw one of his knights. He hadn't bother to learn his name, Cauis felt no need to. But he recognized him from many meeting before, Cauis had gathered this man in particular was Arthurs most trusted Knight. The idea made him sick, seeing a Roman but so much trust in a pagan.

"They have done this before, both during and before you arrival. And each time they attack, with more ferocity the before." The man spoke, his dark armor reflecting the fire in the torches that lined the room.

"I was addressing your commander, not you." Caius snapped bitterly. His eyes afire with utter resentment at the Sarmatian's utter disregard for rank and order.

"I respect that you and your men have aided us over the last 3 and a half months, but my order for comradory extended to both knights and Romans." Arthur interrupted, seeing that rage that was building in Lancelot's dark eyes. "With all due respect, Lancelot has always been welcome to speak at such meetings as these, and always will be." Arthurs words striking hard, though his tone remain subtle it left no room for a debate.

"It is the silence in the trees that worry me. Silence means they are not attacking. And when they aren't attacking they are planning." Arthur changed the subject back to the task at hand.

"Planning what?" Caius asked, is voice showing the annoyance that was building beneath him having been put in his place by the younger commander.

"An attack. When, where and how big I don't know. And that's what worries me." Arthur voice fell silent, his eyes heavy with dread and laced with the wanting desire of sleep.


	18. cornered in the open

"I still cant believe it." Lillian laughed as Axel finished his story, her minds eye wandered as the young woman tried to envision the scenario. Of the look on Axel's face as the man would teeter left to right, front to back . "I wish I could have seen it." Her eyes flashing to the man beside her.

At her comment Raoul couldn't help but laugh and smile, looking to her gently, his green eyes watching over Lillian as the woman remained focused on her fellow comrade and his mis-adventure. Raoul couldn't help but marvel that even with worn, blood-stained armor and a deadly weapon at her side, she would cause him to forget ever so briefly that they were at war with the world around them. That the years of training and fighting had not taken its toll on her as it did so many others. That she was still....her.

"Haha." Axel mocked trying to hide the red twinge of embarrassment that flushed to his face. "Very funny. Glad you all find my pain funny." A smile crept on his face as he thought about his day. "That was the shortest and most pointless practice I ever……."

The mans words were cut short as an arrow struck his leg, causing him to wince and lean over in agony. Quickly all eyes darted in the direction from which the attack had come. Quickly the others searched the horizon around them, looking for the enemy, with the others keeping a watchful eye, Ellaine made her way beside the injured knight, checking on the wound he had received.

"AMBUSH!" Raoul called drawing his sword, his eyes stern and set upon the direction the arrow had come, searching for the enemy that still remained hidden within the darkness of the forest around them. "Arm yourselves."

In unison the others followed suit. One hand holding the reigns, the other their weapons. Just beyond the trees the small band heard it. A cry of war wrung in the air as the group finally emerged from their shelter. Their faces painted, and armor worn from wear, weapons held high. Then just as quickly as they appeared they stopped and stared menacingly at the four riders on horseback as if waiting for something.

There were to many to count off hand, but Lillian did not even have to count to know they were greatly outnumbered, at least five to one. The four lone knights looked quickly to each other, each looking for some sort of answer as to what they should do. Should they stay and fight and most likely die, or run back to the fort for reinforcements. Either way there was no guarantee they would survive to see the fort again.

Without warning more arrows lined the sky, drawing the attention of the knights, causing them to move back. Each one missed hitting the ground before them and beside them.

"They're toying with us." Axel said under is breath, as he held his weapon firmly in his hand. His leg, although bandaged was still bleeding. Lillian shot him a look of concern which the injured man did not see. "Why don't they attack already?"

"Raoul?!" Lillian cried as more arrows caught the sky around them and fell to them barely missing them and their mounts. "What should we do?" Lillian asked as more arrows rained around them, coming ever closer, several missing the head of Raoul by inches.

Breathing a sigh of relief Raoul raised his sword and glanced to Lillian before returning his attention the men and women before them. "RUS!" He cried as he racing full speed on his horse, followed closely by the remaining riders, each running to meet their enemy. Lagging behind momentarily Lillian felt something rise within her.

'_this doesn't feel right.' _ Lillian thought as she raced after her companions, sword at her side.

* * *

Silently the roman paced back and forth, contemplating ideas of what the woads and picts may be up to. The wind that had whipped his hair and cloak died down and was silent as well. Silence, it was the silence that had encompassed Hadrian's wall the last week that Arthur had dreaded even more. True Arthur knew there had been times where weeks would pass before a major battle would begin again, but there had still been many assaults in between.

"You look troubled Arthur" A voice chimed in, low and concerned all at once. Arms crossed the young dark haired night watched his commander curiously. Their previous conversation with Caius had not gone over well and the roman left in more a fit of anger and spite then anything else. Personally Lancelot found himself enjoying the sight of the foreign commander in such turmoil, but also found himself growing tired of the man as well. Of his constant distate for the Sarmatians that lay within these walls, that fought Rome's war, and not by choice.

"They are planning something. I can feel it." Arthur replied taking a seat beside his first knight. His eyes misted with dread.


	19. fears and uncertainties

**Please please forgive me everyone. i have so many stories going on that it drives me crazy sometimes lol. To all who have read "Who I am" and continue to read "a Little Heaven in Hell" and to those who have just started, plz forgive my lateness in updates. I am usually faster at updating and i hope my delays havent turned some of you away. As always I am grateful to all who read and review my story and share their ideas. Thank you for being there. **

* * *

Hard and precise a sword came down upon her, the blow shaking through her body as Lillian forced her blade to meet his, deflecting the crushing blow that had been aimed to kill her, steadying herself, Lillian found the strength to push the attacker back just enough to swing low, slicing his mid-section and sending him crashing to the ground which lay soaked with his blood.

Looking around she saw several more coming her way, and her fellow comrades not far off, each still fighting to stay alive. their armor bloodied from the assault, though only a couple woads lay dead on the ground. Glancing around Lillian saw that their efforts proved to be doing little to the number of warriors that had emerged. A scream from behind caused the young woman to turn quickly around, eyes wide in alarm as her sword interlocked with that of her enemy. The mans sapphire eyes filled with a rage that fueled his attack, struggling Lillian tried to keep her ground. An evil grin donned his dirty painted face and as uncertainty filled Lillian's core.

The woad proved faster then she thought and Lillian found herself spinning away as the knife he kept hidden in his free hand sliced at her arm, tearing her flesh. The cut turning her faded armor crimson. Instinctively her free hand went for her wound, it wasn't bad but enough to sting and send pain through the arm. Wincing slightly Lillian readied herself to fight on.

Then just as quickly as the assault started it ended, as Lillian readied her attack the warrior raced for the trees followed quickly by the others. Confused Lillian kept her guard up, unsure of what would happen next, whether the assault was actually over or if another attack was in the works. Stepping back, sword at the ready Lillian took a quick look behind her, and was thrilled to find that the others were ok. Blood still donned their armor and weapons and skin but still alive and not seriously injured.

"We should go before they return. We must tell Arthur what has happened." Raoul cautiously sheathed his sword and went for his horse, his eyes constantly returning to the tree line and for the enemy that disappeared within it. "hurry" he shouted causing the others to race to their steeds and rush for hadrians wall.

* * *

"How many did you say there were?" Arthur asked after the knights finished the debriefing. Concern, curiosity and what Lillian believed to be uncertainty filled the war worn man making him look older then he truly was. Silently he had paced the infirmary as his knights were bandaged, listening closely to their story.

"no less then twenty. And that was just the ones we could see and fight, no telling how many were in the trees launching the arrows at us." Raoul replied running his fingers through his hair contemplating the number and wondering just how many had in fact lingered behind the veil of wood and leaves. "They caught us off guard Arthur. The only warning we had was when the arrow reached axel." Raoul added pointing to the knight he spoke of who lay not far off, a woman bandaging his wound as best she could while smiling bashfully to the injured man she aided.

Raoul had found himself lucky enough to escape with nothing more then a few bruises and minor scratches where as other received more serious of wounds. Grabbing the washcloth nearby Raoul carefully washed lillians arm. The injury, obviously not life threatening but the thought that she had been injured angered him. The angle at which the knife had cut her lower arm spanned from just above the elbow then down around her forearm.

She had tried to argue as politely as possible that she could manage the injury herself but the man insisted on aiding her and Lillian, knowing that he probably blamed himself for their injuries obliged reluctantly. Brushing a few strands behind her ear Lillian smiled to him before looking back to Arthur who still paced the room arms crossed and hand caressing his chin thoughtfully

"Looks like you got the excitement you wished for Commander." Lancelot's voice broke the momentary silence.

"Not now Lancelot." Arthur replied quietly knowing all to well what may happen should Lancelot's mouth run away with him.

Cauis, who had remained at a distance from the injured men and women had listened to their story and found little interest in it at all. His eyes flashed coldly to Lancelot who stared back just as hard. Lillian's eyes flashed worriedly to both men, if they had been at their own post, Lillian was sure Lancelot would have been 'dealt' with by now as only Cauis knows how. Her Roman commander never aloud any of them to address him with such disreguard and direspect and Lillian knew the rage that must be boiling inside Cauis' veins as he held his tongue and bit back the words he had for the dark haired knight. Lillian watched as the staring contest continued before finally Cauis turned his back on the man, smiling briefly at the smug look that donned Lancelots face at his minor victory.

"There all better." Raoul replied finishing the final wrapping around her lower arm. His sad sea green eyes lingering on her briefly before returning his attention to his commander. "They didn't attack like they usually do, they were….it was like they were toying with us Arthur. It didn't make sense."

"Few things make sense when it comes to war my friend." Arthur replied fingers tracing his chin as he contemplated the days events. "We will send a group to the area and have a look around, see if there is anything that may explain what happened. Lancelot," Arthur's voice still deep in thought as he summoned his dark haired knight forward. "Gather some men and see what you can find at that field."

"Very well." With a bow the man accepted his task and, turning, met the soft blue gaze of Lillian's before leaving. A shiver raced down her spine that no charging enemy had ever caused. Shaking it off Lillian stood and faced Arthur.

"Arthur? What if the Woads are still there? The others could be ambushed as well." Lillian voiced concern at the thought of others meeting the same predicament she had been.

"Lillian's right Arthur. The woads could still be out there." Raoul stated looking with unsure eyes at his commander.

"I know, but something is not right. They did not attack like they normally do. The Woads attack and kill yet they attacked you four, outnumbering you atleast 5 to one yet all of you escaped. Injured, but escaped. That first shot should have killed Axel but instead they hit his leg. They fired a barrage of arrows your way and all seemed to fall just short of hitting you." Arthur spoke aloud, more to himself then anyone else, as though speaking the scenario aloud would show the hidden agenda of the enemy. "Their missing you could not have been by accident."

* * *

The blood still stained the earth as the group reached the field that moments before held death on its grounds.

"Where are the bodies?" Galahad asked glancing around none were seen. The only thing left to show any struggle took place on the ground was the blood strewn grass before them and what few pieces of weaponry that had been left behind.

"Look around and see what you can find. But be on guard." Lancelot stated eyeing the tree line beside them cautiously.

"There was nothing their Arthur. They collected their injured and dead before our arrival. All that we found were these." Lancelot tossed what crude weaponry they had found before his commander. Taking a seat beside him the knight continued. "Blood trails led to the edge of the forest but disappeared within it. We tried to follow it briefly but the blood trail got lost among the leaves and rocks."

Silently Arthur listened to the knights telling of the events. His eyes tracing the weapons before him, a small axe, some daggers nothing that would lead them to the answer Arthur sorely desired.

"Maybe they just attacked to attack. Maybe there is no hidden agenda Arthur." Lancelot urged eyeing the reactions of his superior closely.

"Perhaps you are right Lancelot. Perhaps I am reading to much in to this. But maybe that's what they want, to distract us with this little games in an attempt to cover up something bigger." Arthur's tired, war wrought eyes met that of Lancelot's. "For the sake of all within these walls both Knights and civilians, I hope I am just reading to much into this."


End file.
